


Maybe We Can Learn to Share

by counthoelaf



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Car Sex, Dominant!Laura, Drunk Sex, F/F, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, also there's some dominant!Carm, honestly what kind of sex isn't here, no supernatural AU I guess, yeah this whole thing is just shameless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 39,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/counthoelaf/pseuds/counthoelaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura walks in on Carmilla's alone time, which sets off a chain of horrible sinful events. They're both going to hell.</p><p>Find me on tumblr as counthoelaf!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Watching

My music was loud in my ears and my footsteps were quiet as I made my way back to the dorm. My fingers clenched and unclenched around the straps of my backpack as I thought on the test crumpled at the bottom of it, little red lines on every other question and a big ugly letter at the top. It was a letter I hadn’t seen before, at least not at Silas, and my thoughts twisted and twirled around all the time I spent hunched over my textbooks and my computer.

And I couldn’t think on my hours of studying without thinking of my goddam roommate. Waltzing around the room in far too little clothing while I’m trying to study, phone conversations she seems to always turn filthy as I purposefully ignore her, her eyes trailing up and down my body like she wants to...

But she wasn’t the point. Of course she’d be there when I got back, she always was during the day, but I’d ignore her. I always did. Even if she was in that shirt she had on the other night, or those socks that just don’t stop, or those leather pants. God, those leather pants. I shook my head and opened the door.

She wasn’t in the leather pants. In fact, she didn’t even have underwear. She was sprawled on the edge of her bed, her face flushed like I’d never seen it before. One hand had slipped up under her tank top and I could see her fingertips past the neckline digging into her boob, while the other hand was...oh god.

A splash of color peaked from between her fingers and her hand vibrated ever so slightly as she held it between her wide open legs. She twisted her wrist and suddenly I could see more of the vibrator and more of my roommate than I had ever wanted to. Her heels were dug deep into the edge of her mattress and with every passing second the muscles in her long legs spasmed more and more violently.

I realized all of a sudden where my gaze had stopped and I jerked my eyes off her exposed skin and up to her face. I looked for the familiar smirk, the teasing she usually gave when she caught me looking, but there was no smirk this time. Her eyes were closed, head leaned back against the wall. Her skin was flushed from her cheeks down to her chest which rose and fell quickly. Her mouth hung open, no sound coming out of it but the quick breaths I could almost feel on my own skin.

She still hadn’t seen me. Her toned arm flexed ever so slightly and something had just gone very very right because she let out a gasp, loud and high and surprised, and at the sound I felt myself go weak. Her eyes flew open, though they stared at the ceiling and not at me, and her back arched away from the wall. A breathy sound escaped from her lips.

“Laur…” But the door slammed shut behind me, and I suddenly realized the sweatiness of my palm on the doorknob since her gasp. She seemed to crumple as she looked at me, her hands quickly pulling away from her body and meeting behind her back. The red on her cheeks was different now, and her lips twisted uncomfortably. Her eyes were dark and afraid as she met mine.

“I was...you were...I wasn’t watching,” I stammered. I felt paralyzed as I watched her face stumble through expressions, trying to pick one for me. Her breath still came in heavy pants as she plastered her signature grin below the eyes still so dark and full of want. I think she knew the effect that look had, because she grinned even wider as my knees threatened to collapse from under me.

“Laura,” she said, her voice still high with the surprise that had affected me so earlier. “That’s funny, I was just thinking about you.” Apparently her embarrassment at being caught was completely gone, because she stood up and took a step toward the door.

“Should...should I go?” I asked, thoroughly confused.

“Do you want to?” She ran her hand carelessly over her torso, brushing past the nipples still stiff under her tank. I turned toward the door, my hand slipping off the first time I tried to grab it. “Or you could stay. You interrupted the best part.”

I turned around slowly. She was closer to me now, a hand already making its way back up her tank top. I looked down at it, watched its outline under her shirt as it made its way up to where I suddenly wanted to be. I looked back at her face.

The fear and uncertainty were still there. Despite the lips that hung open with an inviting smile as she worked her own boob, her eyes were clear. She was scared of what I would say. Carmilla’s hand stilled as she watched my face carefully, and her smile slipped ever so slowly.

“I um...I’ve got to go,” I said. I threw myself into the hall and closed the door behind me before she could say anything. I took a second to breathe.

“Oh my god,” I muttered. There was a pounding all over my body and I could feel my blood rushing past my skin, turning me red.

“Oh my god,” I heard through the door, muffled, but distinctly there. I heard her footsteps as she walked back to her bed, then a pause, then a low vibration. The pounding feeling got worse. I had to find a bathroom, and fast.

 


	2. Listening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath

I grinded the heels of my palms into my eyes. I couldn’t get Carmilla out of my head. Goddamn this woman and her unfairly attractive body. For the hundredth time today, my mind followed the curve of her chest down to her waist and then followed it down further. I shook my head. I had already gone to the library bathroom twice in futile attempts to take care of the situation myself, but neither had gotten me anywhere.

I looked up at the clock, the only thing on the wall in this tiny excuse for a study room. I guess that’s what I got for trying to schedule one last minute. No natural light, no noise from the outside world, no indication the rest of humanity still existed. I looked down at my textbook, willing my eyes to focus yet again.

My phone vibrated on the table and my eyes jumped off the page at the excuse, however lame it may have been. Carmilla’s name popped onto the screen. My pulse sped up ever so slightly and I rolled my eyes, consciously trying to ignore the memory of her legs.

**Carmilla: hey. sorry about that.**

Sorry about that? _Sorry about that?_ I started typing out an angry response, then thought better of it. I set the phone down and looked back at my notes.

**Carmilla: i'm really sorry laura**

**Carmilla: look, can i call you?**

I read both texts but didn't answer. She was too much of a distraction, and these notes couldn't wait. The phone buzzed again.

**Incoming call: Carmilla**

I sighed and answered the phone.

"What?" I spat. I heard her swallow her greeting in surprise.

"I...look, I just wanted to say I'm sorry, okay? That was...it was kind of uncool."

I laughed. "Kind of uncool?"

"Well, yeah," she said with a gulp. "I...I shouldn't have been quite so..."

"Quite so what?" I asked. This was going to be good, hearing her try to describe what she was doing.

"Quite so seductive." Oh. Oh well that was...oh. "Relax, I'm kidding creampuff!" She laughed at my stunned silence.

"It only counts as seduction if it works," I said, trying to throw her off.

"Looked like it worked to me."

"Oh really?" I laughed. "And me leaving the room, leaving you to finish yourself off, that was all part of your seduction plan?"

"Where are you now?" she asked. Her voice was low and I felt it vibrate through me, powerful and indescribable. I stuttered for a second, trying to figure out what her question had to do with the conversation. She asked it again, and I knew I had to answer.

"I'm at the library," I said, surprised at the sound of my own voice.

"Did you find a private little corner first?" Carmilla asked.

"I...what?"

"Before you went to the library, did you find somewhere to get yourself off?" I sat in stunned silence, but she continued. "Or are you just soaking right now, wandering the stacks looking for someone to fuck?"

"Carm!"

She laughed. "What? I'm just saying, I know what I do to you, and you were about ready to melt earlier."

I felt my temper rising up and a scowl firmly planted itself on my face. "What the hell, Carm? You do nothing to me, absolutely nothing. And no, I did not go somewhere before the library and--" I lowered my voice to a whisper, despite being completely alone "-- _get myself off_. That's gross."

"Okay, okay, sorry Creampuff. I just wanted to say sorry for trying to be all...you know."

"Yeah well." I sat in silence for a second, but she did apologize, and why keep things rocky with my roommate if they didn't have to be? "Apology accepted."

"Thanks," she said. I could hear the smile on her face and I couldn't help it. I smiled too.

"Well thanks for calling. And for apologizing," I said.

"As you always tell me when I'm trying to read, it's not healthy to bottle up your emotions." I nodded in agreement, but before I could say anything she continued. "Or to bottle up anything else that needs to, you know, come pouring out."

"Oh my God, Carm. You--"

She cut me off. "See, that's why I wanted to make sure you'd gotten off after that little interruption too. I mean, I _definitely_ did, and I want you to be healthy."

Her voice was back to the same timbre as earlier, a low sound that grated across my chest. "I'm...I'm healthy," I managed to get out. "And I don't need you to--"

"No, no," she cut me off. "You don't need me. But you want me."

"What?"

"Laura, I know you want me. I remember how your heartbeat jumped about a thousand miles an hour when you saw me."

"Yours did too," I said with more bravado than I felt. "You asked me to stay. You want me." I could almost hear her smirk.

"Well, what can I say? You're hot as hell." I gulped, and it was like she knew I was shaking my head. "You are!" she insisted. "God, the look on your face when I stood up, the way your fingers were just itching to get inside me..." Some god awful noise came flying out of my mouth faster than I could stop it, a guffaw at her presumption and somehow a moan at the same time. She laughed loudly at that, and as much as my pride hurt, the hand that found itself slowly traveling up my leg felt pretty damn good.

"How do you know I...what makes you think I wanted to..." But Carmilla's laughing continued and I scowled at her.

"Buttercup," she said. "Your breathing alone is enough to set this phone on fire. Are you touching yourself already?" I gasped in surprise, ripped my hand away from its spot a couple inches from the seam on my jeans, and turned my gasp into a noise of righteous anger.

"Carmilla! Of course not."

"Oh, okay, I get it. You like to go a little slower than that. I'm just surprised, since you couldn't keep your eyes off my cunt earlier. I figured you go straight to business."

Shit, she noticed. At this point though, it was a matter of pride. I sat on my hand, the other clenched around my phone. "I will hang up," I threatened.

"Right, right, sorry. You're in the library. Are you...are there people around?"

"No," I said, "I've got one of the basement study rooms." Fuck. Laura, why would you tell her that?

"Mm, all alone. You know, it's really a pity you had to leave so soon."

"Wh--why?" Oh my god Laura, get your shit together.

"I mean, it just would have been fun to get you off too." I shivered, but this was going too far. I had to study.

"Carm, I've got to go. I have to study."

"Study with me," she said. "You'll learn lots." Her slow voice promised absolutely everything, including another failing grade. I hung up. I placed the phone down on the table, surprised to see my knuckles white. The hand under my leg twitched and I cracked my knuckles, then slid both hands through my hair. My body felt tense, like elastic pulled tight and then left there. I stood up and paced around the room, shaking my head and whispering to myself. My phone buzzed and I crashed into the table trying to pick it up, my legs apparently shaky.

**Carmilla: you seem a little stressed**

I laughed out loud. God, she did not stop. I sat back down at the table, determined to focus. My eyes ran over a sentence again and again until I realized the pages had turned and I wasn't even in the right chapter anymore. With a huff, I turned back to where I was supposed to be and picked up my pencil. It clattered to the floor when the phone buzzed again.

**Carmilla: i'm great for stress relief**

I decided to text back.

**You: oh yeah?**

**Carmilla: yep. i'm incredibly relaxed right now. haven't changed clothes, btw**

Wow, she had answered back in just a couple seconds. Which meant...which meant she was waiting for... I looked down at my notes and my textbook. They might as well have been written in another language for all the good they were doing me right now. My left hand rubbed my leg uncomfortably, a fist aching to find uses for individual fingers. "Aw, fuck this," I muttered to myself. I hit the dial button.

Carmilla answered on the first ring. "Hey sexy." Her voice had that confidence to it, that self-assured sound that she knew I would call. She didn't keep talking though, unlike the last phone call. This time she was waiting on me.

"Hey," I said, hating the uncertainly that clung around me. Still she was silent, so I cleared my throat and tried to continue. "You were, you were saying you're good with stress relief?" I heard her laugh.

"Actually, I think the last thing I said was that I haven't changed clothes."

"So you're still...I mean..." I found myself suddenly wanting to cough.

"Definitely no pants. In fact, here, let me just..." the phone made scuffling noises for a minute and then I heard Carmilla sigh contently into it. "There. No clothes."

"Right, okay. And that's how you're so...relaxed."

"Yep," she said with an audible smile. "I guess you don't really have that luxury, as you had to leave and all, but you can still do the next part."

"And what's that?" I asked, my inhibitions starting to fall away as I imagined her stretched out on her bed like before, this time without the tank top.

"Zippers, buttons, all such things have to go."

"Oh really?"

"Yep. Gotta undo them. I don't make the rules." I smiled at her tone and reached down to my pants.

"Okay," I said. "I'll follow rules."

"Wow, all-star investigative journalist following rules? I didn't think I'd ever see the day." Her tone had changed, and I decided to remind her exactly why I called back.

"You're not seeing the day, you're listening to it. You're listening to me getting off."

"Oh fuck," she muttered, and I prided myself at the shake in her voice. "You're gonna...you're really gonna let me?"

"Why did you want me to stay?"

"Because," she rasped, "I want you." Her voice shook as she answered, but she seemed to collect herself because it got stronger. "I know how to make myself come, but you're new. I don't know how to make you come, and I want to. You're hot and you're angry and you're a little too tightly wound and I wanna know how to make you scream my name."

"I wouldn't make it easy for you," I whispered. "You'd have to figure it out."

"Then let me figure it out." I breathed in heavily and she heard, because she lowered her voice even further, and now I felt it all the way down my spine with every word she spoke. "After I got up from the bed, after I got close to you, you should have stayed. You should have stayed because I would have pushed you against the door and I would have kissed your neck. I would have dragged my teeth down your chest and snagged your shirt and grabbed your ass..."

I ran my hand over my ass and felt my breath get even heavier. My other hand stroked the skin on my neck, so different from what Carmilla's lips would have felt like but goosebumps rose nonetheless. "That's nothing," I said, my breathing giving away the lie.

"That's nothing, okay. So then I would have tried your shoulder. Yeah, I'd run my teeth ever so gently along your shoulder and I'd grab your hands. You kept staring at my boobs too, and you couldn't even see them. I'd pull your hands to my chest, run them over my boobs." I groaned, imagining herself on the bed, running her own hands over her breasts in my place. "Oh, that's it, you wanna touch me, huh?"

"Yes," I moaned. "Let me touch you." Carmilla's breath was loud now too. I pushed one hand up under my shirt to cup my breast, the other hand running along the inside of my thigh. I couldn't stop seeing her.

"Okay, you want it so bad I'll let you touch me. I'll make you touch me." I could feel the tremor in Carmilla's voice and I knew she was touching herself again. "I'd push one of your hands between my legs and you'd feel how wet I am, how ready I am to come. You'd wanna make me come."

"Oh god, I do," I whimpered.

"Touch yourself," Carmilla ordered into the phone. Her voice was clear and excited and I couldn't not obey. "Run your hand under your pants and grab your pussy. Are you wet, Laura? Are you dripping for me?"

My hand cupped my pussy and I felt the wet heat that had tortured me since I saw her on the bed. "Yeah," I groaned. "I'm wet for you. I'm--"

"Take your hand out of your pants."

"What?" The order came as a surprise and I listened, hoping I had heard wrong.

"Take your hand out of your pants, creampuff. If you've got it in you." I did. I don't know why but I did. My hand came out of my pants, and my entire body ached for contact. "Did you do it?"

"I...yeah I did."

"Good girl," she purred, and suddenly it was already worth it.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Well," she said thoughtfully, "if you hadn't left I'd have let you touch me, and that would be me on your fingers, not you. I'd let you taste me." Without needing further prompting I slid my fingers into my mouth, another moan fighting its way past the fingers and through the speaker. I heard Carmilla moan on the other end, and I wondered if my moans did to her what hers did to me. I wanted my lips on hers in that moment. "How do I taste?" she asked.

"Unbelievable," I said. "Like..."

"Like ice cream in summer." I shivered at her description of herself, and I wanted more than anything to taste her. She moaned again, and I knew she must have had a hand on herself. "You know," she continued, her voice fast and uneven, "this was my time that you interrupted. It's only fair you'd have to finish me off."

"Only fair," I echoed, desperate to touch myself again.

"Put your hand back in your pants," she instructed, and I responded quickly. I groaned as my fingers stroked my pussy, waiting for her command. "You'd have to fuck me good, you know, to make up for interrupting. You'd have to drag your fingers along my cunt, up and down and pushing against me until I beg you to fuck me."

"Oh god," I moaned. She laughed on the other end and I felt myself crumble even more. "Can I? Can I fuck you?"

"Yes," she whispered, and I slid two fingers inside myself, and she must have done the same because we made the same sound. I felt her voice pouring out of the phone, through my head, out of my mouth, the sound I made just an echo of her own moan. I dug in deep, and my mind found itself paralyzed on the memory of her cheeks flushed with color and moving ever so slightly as she rocked on the bed.

"Carm..." I groaned, my fingers pumping hard inside me.

"I was right to want you, creampuff," she said. "You sound delicious." I moaned again, her name mixed up with other sounds, and I saw those breasts underneath me, rolling as I fucked her hard like she wanted. I drove my fingers into myself harder and grabbed my own breast, my palm grinding against my clit.

"Fuck, Carm...fuck!"

"Laura, god..." She panted too, and I could almost feel her hot breath on my shoulder, her words finding their way directly into my ear, no phone between us.

"Yes, yes," she rasped, "I want to feel you come Laura..." Her voice trailed off into a long moan and I finally could let my orgasm overtake me. I don't know if any of the sounds I made were words but her name was definitely on the edge of my tongue, since her body was the only thing in my head. I slumped back into my chair, the phone by my ear sticky with sweat and my wrist sore. I could hear her panting on the other end.

"So..." Carmilla was out of breath too and I grinned at the image of her, naked on her bed, panting, thinking of me. "So...I guess I figured it out?"

"Figured what out? Oh! Oh..." I remembered our conversation from earlier and cleared my throat. "I mean, I guess."

"Bad news though, Creampuff."

"What?" I asked, suddenly paranoid this was all some sort of joke.

"Turns out I wasn't just curious how to make you come." I could hear her smile again, and something about it woke me up.

"Is that so?" I asked.

"Nope. Turns out I still want you." The line clicked and I looked at the screen. She had hung up. I dropped the phone on the table, then realized it had landed on a book. My textbook. My textbook I was supposed to be studying. My textbook I had tried to take a teeny tiny break from for the sake of relaxation.

Shit. Now I'd never be able to focus.

 


	3. Touching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura suddenly finds herself saddled with a new priority.

I stayed in the library as long as I possibly could. I mean, dear god was Carmilla hot, but I didn't think I could look her in the eye after that. I started to panic as the second closing announcement crackled over the PA system until my phone buzzed.

**LaF: could i borrow your art history text book? mine got...eaten...**

It wasn't Carm. I tried to pretend I wasn't disappointed and texted LaFontaine back.

**You: yeah no prob. in exchange do you think you could help me review my biology homework? my last test wasn't so great**

**LaF:**   **duh, come over**

I smiled. At least I could count on them. I packed up my bags and started walking back to the dorms. The cool night air cleared my mind and for the first time since that afternoon I could remember what I had walked in on and smile instead of turn a dark shade of red. That look on her face, the way she hid her vibrator behind her back like maybe I wouldn't know what she was doing...I started laughing. I couldn't help it. Carmilla had never looked that embarrassed before and dear lord if I wasn't going to hold it against her.

Before I knew it, I was standing in front of LaFontaine and Perry's door, the image of Carmilla's guilty expression putting me on the verge of cracking up yet again. The door swung open and LaF was suddenly in front of me.

"Hey," they said. "What's got you all chipper?" I shrugged and stepped past them, setting my backpack down heavily.

"Nothing. Normal stuff. What's up?" They gave me a strange look but I hid my smile and pulled out my textbook. "Okay," I said. "What do you know about enzymes?"

"Everything," LaF said with a grin. "What exactly did you mean by 'not so great' on your last test?" I pulled the wrinkled pages from my backpack and they winced, thumbing through the incriminating document. "Right okay. Well, let's start at the beginning."

* * *

It took two more hours, but things made more sense when LaF was there to remind me to focus. There was no drifting off like in the library, no thinking of Carmilla's lean shoulders, no temptation to call her again...

"Laura. Laura!" I snapped back to LaF, that amused look on their face again. "God, where do you keep going?"

"Sorry," I said. "I really am getting it now." I made a face at the clock and started putting away my papers. "Sorry to keep you up so late."

"Hang on, hang on," they said. "Art history textbook?"

"Oh yeah!" Shit, it was in my apartment. "Um, I think it's...I think it's in my room."

They shrugged. "Great, let's go get it."

"Ah, um--hang on." I fumbled for a viable excuse to never go back to my dorm. Huge fire? That would never fly. Same building. Exploding mushrooms? LaF would just  _want_  to see all the fuss. "Carm is...Carmilla might be..."

"Yeah, she's a horrible creature of the night, but I need that book. Let's go!" They dragged me from the room and down the long hallway.

"Hang on," I said. "Let me just text her--"

"Why?" LaF asked, thoroughly bemused. "What's the worst that could happen?" They continued to pull me down the hall as I fumbled for my phone. All too quickly, we were in front of the door. I stared at the wood and remembered what was on the other side last time I opened it, and LaF stared at me.

"Right, okay. We're here," I said loudly. LaF's puzzlement grew more pronounced. I fumbled with my keys, making plenty of noise, then stepped in the room.

Carmilla was lounging on her bed, in the same spot as before, but this time she was clothed, thank all the gods in heaven. She didn't look up from her book as she slid one hand carelessly over her leg. "Hey, hot stuff," she said. "How was the rest of your--"

I cleared my throat loudly and she looked up, seeing LaF in the doorway. I knew my face was red, and I mouthed  _shut up_  to Carmilla.

"Great," she said, hand slipping off her thigh and back to her book. "The mad scientist has arrived." Her slouch became ever so slightly more pronounced and I knew she wouldn't say another word til LaFontaine left.

"Um, the book is...the book is just..." I dug around a precarious stack of books on my desk, aware of Carmilla's eyes decidedly  _not_ on me. "Here we go!"

"Thanks," LaF said. "Let me know if you have anymore trouble with that homework." Carmilla looked up curiously at what seemed like the end of the conversation and I suddenly realized what we'd have to talk about when LaF closed the door behind them. I made eye contact with her for half a second and somehow in that moment her smirk managed to push back into my mind the images I had been trying to ignore for the past few hours.

"Wait!" I cried out. LaF stepped back into the room in alarm.

"Dude, you've studied your brains out. You'll do fine on the make up test. You just need to relax, okay?" They gave me another look and then, inexplicably looked at Carmilla for back up.

"Yeah," Carmilla chimed in. "You just need to relax." I laughed nervously and it came out much higher pitched than I thought it would. A grin flickered around the edge of Carmilla's face.

LaF continued the mothering more suited for Perry. "You gotta get some sleep, okay? I know you and Elvira aren't exactly on speaking terms but Carmilla, you can convince her to sleep, right?"

"Oh, we're on speaking terms. We speak all the time. Here in the room up close and personal, on the phone when there's something we need..." She may have been addressing LaF but her eyes were all over me. I felt like I was wearing less clothing than she was the last time I had seen her.

"Right. Well, I'm gonna go now..." Hearing no objection from either of us, LaF stepped out of the room with my book under their arm. I should have told them goodnight or something, but I found my eyes glued to the lips across the room from me, and I didn't register them leaving until the door clicked. Carmilla smiled once the door closed.

"Oh hey," she said. "Come back for more?"

"I live here," I spat, setting my backpack by the door and locking it. "And you've got nothing I can't get elsewhere." My back was turned to her, and when I heard her get up from the bed I spun around quickly, unwilling to let her sneak up on me like she had before.

She was making her way to the sink, though, a glass in her hand. "Calm down, Creampuff," she laughed. "I'm just doing my dishes. Isn't that what you've been begging me to do?" Her voice dragged itself lasciviously through the words, like I needed a reminder what I most recently begged her to do.

I got a chance to take in her clothing as she stood facing the sink. Her delicate shoulders still held the same tank top from earlier, but this time dark bra straps ran across her shoulders as well. It was a chilly night but apparently that didn't bother her, as her sweats hung low on her hips, exposing a little of the red band of her underwear and a lot of the pale skin at her hips. I watched her arms flex faintly as she tied her hair up behind her head and leaned down over the sink. Her shoulder blades rose and fell gently as she scrubbed her glass. I found myself walking towards her.

She set the glass aside, picking up another dish and beginning to wash it. A little part of my brain shouted  _wait, she's doing dishes! Let her finish!_ but a much larger part shouted  _dear god Laura, get your lips on those shoulders._ I was directly behind her before I knew for sure what I was doing, but suddenly I was close enough to smell the familiar warm spices that came with close proximity to Carmilla, and in that moment I knew how this would turn out.

I reached my hand out, brushed my fingers gently along her shoulder blade. She froze, her arm awkwardly jutting out to the side to put pressure on a plate. I ran my fingers along the back of her arm and her elbow dropped to her side, the brush forgotten in the sink. She was standing up straighter, her breathing focused. I watched her shoulders rise and fall, a calculated slow speed she had set to impress me. My finger crawled back up to her shoulder again, drawing light circles between shoulder blades and watching them contract and relax as she tried not to move. I took another step towards her, and now the air between us was filled with my body. I knew she could feel little pieces of me touching little pieces of her, a knee nudging her leg here, my boob brushing against her back there.

"Laura," she whispered, the confidence from earlier completely gone.

"Yes?" I responded. She shivered, her neck hot under my breath then suddenly cold again. My fingers danced along her bra strap, then pulled it sideways off her shoulder. I brought my mouth to her skin but stopped myself, hovering above the quickly fading line where the strap had been. Goosebumps cropped up all over her shoulder, and I ran my fingertips down the front of her arm.

"God Laura..." she said, and her voice was ragged. My right hand went back up to her shoulder, then trailed across her collarbones. Every breath she took raised her shoulders ever so slightly and made my lips meet the skin of her shoulder briefly. The hand on her collarbones trailed down her torso, still only fingers making contact. I let them linger over her breast but only for a second, then moved on downwards. The fingers stopped above the waistband of her sweats, dipping briefly under the waistband of her panties and immediately retracting.

Her breathing was less controlled and I felt her swaying vaguely under just my fingertips. Her ear was right there, right in front of me, so I leaned forward just the slightest bit and brushed my lips against the shell of her ear. An erratic breath broke out of her chest, out of time, and I caught her ear in my teeth and held it as gently as my fingers tapped the incredibly low waistband of her sweats. I pushed on the waistband, ever so gently. Her gasp caught in her throat as my hand dragged down, down, pulling the sweats with it. Once past her hips, they pooled around her ankles on the floor.

The tips of my fingers found their way back up the inside of her thigh, but I kept clear of the enticingly high edges of her underwear. I let my other hand join in, running low across her back on the skin left bare between her tank and her underwear. It crept up her tank top, and still only my fingertips actually felt the perfect smoothness of her skin. I let my right hand dig in harder, and my nails bit into the skin just below her ass. The hand creeping up the back of her tank top found her bra and made quick work of the clasp. I let go of the bra, and it sprang free. Carmilla let out a gasp at the sensation and another utterance of my name.

The bra strap I had already pulled down her shoulder fell low on her arm. Finally, I let my lips fully meet her skin. They brushed ever so gently, then more firmly as I kissed the back of her neck. The vibration of her moan traveled through her and then through me. I ran my hands down her arms, slowly, slowly, as I kissed her neck. Both my hands landed on the back of both her hands, and I placed them gently on the counter in front of her.

Without warning or preface, I shoved my hips into her ass and she fell forward roughly against the counter. A desperate moan ripped from her lips, loud and unexpected.

"Holy fuck yes," she whimpered. I grinned and moved one of my legs between hers. My hands still held hers against the counter, and with my breath hot on her shoulder I started grinding into her, my upper thigh rubbing against her soaking underwear. She moaned shamelessly and rode my leg hard, her ass rubbing my crotch deliciously.

"Can I touch you?" I panted into her ear.

She shook her head. "Kiss me first. Grope me. I want your lips and your hands all over me." I obeyed, my mouth leaving hot wet kisses along her shoulders and my hands desperately running over her breasts.

"Shirt," I ordered, and she held her hands in the air so I could pull the tank top off her head. She brought her arms back down and her bra fell to the floor. Her hands obediently found their spot on the counter again and clenched hard. I pulled away from her torso for one beautiful moment, my eyes devouring the perfect body in my arms. I dropped to my knees behind her, my sloppy kisses running down the side of her leg. I reached her knee and let my teeth drag against the back of her leg. Her breath was coming in short gasps now, no pattern I could sense behind it.

My hands ran up the front of her legs to her stomach and I kept her pelvis pinned against the counter as my teeth and tongue left a dark mark on the back of her thigh. I let myself imagine how it would look between her short skirts and tall socks and found myself moaning against her leg.

I dragged my hands down to her underwear and pulled hard. It fell to the ground and I sank my teeth into the perfect skin on her previously covered ass. She cried out again and this time I felt her leg shaking under my arm. I stood up again, my leg between her thighs. Her intense arousal soaked the thighs of my pants with white-hot heat as I let her grind on my leg.

Her instructions hadn't changed so I placed my mouth on her back again, my kisses decorating the expanse of unmarked skin. I grabbed one boob hard and could feel her heartbeat simultaneously through my lips on her back and my hand groping her chest. Her arm slipped from its spot on the counter into the sink and I heard a splash. I ran one hand down to the inside of her thigh, and I knew my nails were leaving long pink trails up her skin. I ran my lips up her neck and found myself kissing her cheek. She pulled her sudsy hand from the sink and reached over her shoulder to grab my head. Her fingers buried in my hair and pulled me closer to her, and she turned her head so finally we were kissing.

We were kissing. Carmilla and I were kissing. Her lips were hot and wet and we kissed until we gasped for air.

I opened my eyes and her face was right there, her lips blood red from my fierce kisses and her eyes dark and wide. Her expression drilled into me and I froze like that, one hand high on her thigh and the other groping her boob while her arm reached back, holding onto my hair like a lifeline. I was paralyzed with whatever she was making me feel, and from the look in her eyes I realized she was too. We leaned together again, eyes closed and mouths open and heartbeats wild. I couldn't stop kissing her.

"Fuck me," she whispered, her mouth still touching mine. "Laura, fuck me."

My hand that had slipped around her thigh pulled up just a little and found itself soaked instantly, rubbing against her pussy aggressively as my hips continued to pin her into the counter. I let my fingers feel her wetness for just a moment longer before I slipped them inside her, instantly wet myself feeling her heat surrounding my digits.

She let out another moan, and with my chest pressed to her back I could feel the moan from its beginning in the pit of her stomach all the way up to her throat where my lips couldn't quite reach. I moved my fingers inside her and a high word that sounded like my name joined my quieter moans to fill the room. Carmilla's head fell back against my shoulder and I reveled in the feeling of her body as a weight against mine. I mimicked the movement that had made her go boneless and was rewarded with another gut-twisting moan so I kept it up. I fucked her with everything I had in me, and she didn't stop anything. Every sound that started deep inside her, she let out for my ears to bathe in. She tasted more and more like salt with every kiss to her shoulders, her neck, her back, and I knew from her noises she was getting close.

Her hand that had reached over her shoulder still twisted in my hair and it suddenly grew painful as she lost control of parts of herself. Her jaw dropped, her eyes fluttered up to the ceiling, and I swear she must have seen God as she came around my fingers. Any semblance of self-control was gone. Her voice throbbed with little groans as I slowed down, pulled out, tasted sweat on my own lips. She stood up, no longer leaning on me, and I unwrapped my arms from around her. She caught my wrist in her hand as I pulled it away from her, and I watched from behind as she pulled the hand that had been inside her up to her mouth. It disappeared behind her head, still facing the sink, and then I felt her tongue wrap around my fingers, her lips pull me in and enclose my fingers as she licked them off, ever so slowly. She let go of my hand and I stepped a few feet back. Slowly, Carmilla turned around.

Her makeup was smudged darkly around her eyes and beads of sweat glistened on her brow. Loose hair hung all around her face and her lips hung open hungrily. A dark, angry line ran against her stomach where I had pushed her into the counter so hard, and lighter scratches marred her chest and neck where my fingers had dug too deep. Soap suds from the now forgotten dishes were sprayed across one side of her chest and up one arm. She stood with her legs apart, arms at her side, a sweating, heaving, beautiful disaster. I had never seen anything so sexy.

Carmilla looked me up and down from where she was, then smiled an enormous, predatory grin. She casually took a step towards me and I immediately stepped backwards, not sure why. The look in her eye was different than I'd ever seen, and something told me not to trust it. Her expression changed and some sort of concern replaced the dangerous grin. She looked me up and down, then faced away from me carelessly. Her fingers worked the elastic from her hair and it tumbled around her bare shoulders.

"I'm taking a shower," she tossed at me. I watched her walk naked around the room as she grabbed a towel and clean clothes. She turned to grin at me before closing the bathroom door. "Don't come in," she said, eyes teasing. "You have a test tomorrow and I've got a feeling if we keep this up we'll never stop." The door shut behind her and a second later the shower started.

I stood frozen in place. This would not be good for my focus.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell yeah.
> 
> Leave a comment! I'd love criticism and I swear I can take it. Also, I have a definite outline for the future chapters but I'm always open to suggestions.


	4. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla does Laura a favor, Laura has to pay her back.

The professor could have mutated into a giant slug for all I would have noticed. My eyes were on the screen, sure, my pencil traveled across the page, sure, but my thoughts were definitely not anywhere near this room. They were miles away.

In fact, they were two and a half miles away. The distance between the Kinney Life Sciences Building and the dorms on the other side of campus. I couldn’t say the exact number of feet from my chair in the lecture hall to the shower in my dorm, but that’s how many feet away my thoughts were.

I could still feel her hands pushing into my hips, holding me still against the shower wall. And try as I might to concentrate on the class as the slides dragged ever on, I could still feel her lips against mine. They were soft and warm under the showerhead and they traveled effortlessly over my skin like a boat cutting through water. I was water under her lips, I really was. I thought back to how I charged after Carmilla into the shower, let her fuck me, fucked her again, heard her remind me I had a test today, then fucked her again for good measure before going to bed.

“Laura. Laura!” I snapped to. Kirsch stood in front of me, a question on his face. “Dude, prof said to bring up our student IDs if we’re retaking the test.”

“Right, right…” I said, fumbling with my bag to hide the enormous blush on my face. Oh god, this was not the time to be distracted. I pulled out my wallet and felt a sinking in my stomach as I saw the blank space where my student ID should have been. I looked up to Kirsch, who had already walked to the front of the hall and exchanged his ID for a test booklet.

Wary, I approached the professor and gave him my best charming smile. He looked thoroughly uncharmed.

“ID?”

“Um, see that’s the thing, I don’t actually have it.”

His apathy intensified, if possible. “No ID, no makeup test. You know the rules, they’re on the syllabus.” Right, the syllabus that sat at the bottom of a few stacks of papers on my desk. My desk! I suddenly remembered where I had left my card.

“Ooh, but hang on! It’s at my apartment. Could I go get it and take the test later this afternoon?”

“Now’s the only time.” Maybe my careful misty eyes convinced him, or maybe he just happened to feel human emotions for a second, but he sighed and looked at his watch. “Test’s 20 minutes long. If you can get it before you turn in the test I’ll accept the makeup, otherwise your old score is your final score.”

“Okay, thanks. Let me just make a phone call.” I pulled up LaF’s name first. They’d be willing to run the ID over here. Oh, but they were in labs all day. Next I pulled up Perry’s name. I was sure she would come through, and she even had a key already. Oh yeah, she has a key because she’s our floor don. She wouldn’t break the rules and go rooting through my stuff even if I told her to. So that just left…

Carmilla. I had no other choice. I took a deep breath before hitting the call button. Of course, she let it get to the last ring before picking up.

“Oh hey there, cutie. Calling to celebrate being done with your test?” She had that familiar raspy tone to her voice, and I tried to roll my eyes at it. “I’ve been thinking about ways we can celebrate,” she said, and I felt a familiar shiver start in my chest.

“No, listen Carm,” I got out before she could say anything else, “I haven’t taken it yet because I left my student ID on my desk. Is it there? Can you see it?”

The line was quiet for a second and then Carmilla responded. “It’s here. Nice going, cupcake.”

“Okay, could you...look, I’m sorry to have to ask, but could you bring it to the Kinney building?” I heard her little laugh and panicked for a second that she would refuse. I could hear her snarky reply already. I’m not the bringing-things-you-forgot type, cutie. We’re just fucking, remember?

“Sure,” she said. “When do you need it?”

I frowned. “Are you mocking me?”

“No…?” We kept an awkward silence for a second, then she spoke again. “Do you need it or not?”

“Yeah, yeah I do! And I need it in 20 minutes. Just bring it to the smaller lecture hall and take it straight to the professor.”

“And how will you repay me?” Ah, there’s the Carmilla I knew I’d see. The sultry tone was back and I tried to forget the things she had whispered to me in the shower.

“We will talk after,” I hissed. The professor was giving me a look, so I hung up and went back to his desk. “My friend is bringing my ID. She’ll give it to you before I’m even done with the test.” He nodded and handed me a booklet and I sat down. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I pulled it out. The lockscreen previewed the first part of Carmilla’s text.

**Carmilla: I’m thinking 15 minutes of effort from me translates to 15...**

The rest of the text wasn’t shown. The professor cleared his throat and I looked up to see him staring at my phone. I apologized and shoved it into my backpack. With one final prayer to please please please let Carm get here on time, I pushed all thoughts of her from my mind and began the test.

* * *

The professor had already called a two minute warning before Carmilla threw open the door with a bang. She stood there in the doorway, her eyes running up and down the few rows of unfortunate test takers before finding me. Then she waltzed down the stairs that ran the whole length of the room, determinedly not making eye contact with me again. As she passed my row on her way to the front of the room, her jacket slid off and carelessly landed on a chair a few rows over and suddenly I could see those tight leather pants, clinging to every curve and begging me to rip them off. If I’d had more presence of mind I might have thought to wonder whether she took the time to get dressed before coming or if she just happened to look this good when I called, but the light from the projector shined through her thin shirt and I was too focused on the outline of her bra to wonder.

I watched the silhouette of her torso as she handed the professor my ID and whispered something that made him cough and look away from her. She shot me a nasty grin and walked back to her coat, throwing herself into the chair and glancing at a clock. I looked back at my answer sheet, suddenly grateful it had taken her this long to get here since I had mysteriously forgotten everything I knew about biology in the last minute and a half.

“Pencils down,” the professor called out a second later. “Tests to the front.” With much grumbling and bemoaning of our fates, the students around me and I handed in our tests. I looked around for Carmilla, the weight from earlier having lifted. It turned out I was in the mood for a celebration after all. She wasn’t in her chair anymore, so I walked out of the classroom and looked around the lobby.

There she was, her sunglasses back on as she cast a long shadow across the brick she rested against. I was surprised to see the hem of her thin white shirt already in the hands of another girl, someone I didn’t recognize from class. Carmilla smirked as this girl toyed with her shirt, touched her arm, laughed. I walked up to her, and she grinned at me.

“Hey creampuff. Ready to take care of our debt?”

The girl looked startled at Carmilla’s sudden shift in attention and I realized I wasn’t worried. I shrugged.

“You look busy. I wouldn’t want to pull you away from such an important conversation.”

“No, no, it’s not important…” Carmilla winced and looked back at the girl. “I mean, it is important, but there’s...there’s something else…” Carmilla’s words trailed off as she looked me up and down, then settled on staring at my lips. Or possibly my neck. I grinned.

“I’ll just be in the bathroom,” I said, in what I hoped was a suitably seductive voice masquerading as innocence. I walked toward the women’s bathroom, and I heard Carmilla spluttering apologies as she took her leave of the poor girl. I wondered briefly if she would have had the same effect on me.

The door to the bathroom hadn’t even closed when Carmilla barreled in after me, locking the door. I found my hands against the door on either side of her head and my lips on her neck faster than I thought I could possibly react. God, her skin was as soft as I remembered it, and I sunk my teeth in eagerly, followed quickly by my lips and tongue again. She let out a breathy moan as I left the first of the day’s hickeys on her neck.

“Mm, this isn’t exactly what I had in mind when I thought repayment,” she said as I sucked further down her neck.

“Oh really?” I got out.

“No,” she said, breathy again. “Do you have any idea how hard it was to get that to you?”

“I have no idea,” I said, planting kisses along her neck up to her ear. “Tell me.”

“Well,” she said, voice shaky, “first I had to find it. That wasn’t easy.” She turned her head sideways and my lips popped off her ear, landing on top of her lips. She kissed me, and I felt that tingly feeling in me again. I pulled backwards.

“So this is for finding it,” I said, and I let my lips meet hers again. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back, her tongue turning me to jelly. I leaned into her and felt her slam against the door, and she pulled away to take in a deep breath.

“Then I had to get dressed,” she said. “I wouldn’t have had to leave the apartment for another hour, you know.”

“Wow,” I said, my hands pulling at her shirt. “I’m so sorry. So this is for getting dressed.” Her arms rose above her head and I pulled her shirt off, leaving her bare back rubbing against the door. My hands ran first down to the dark bra and I cupped her boobs beneath the material. I couldn’t take my eyes off the bra, so I let my lips find the swell of her breast and kiss hard, then bite, and a moan ripped from Carmilla’s throat. I grabbed her ass with my hands, that tight leather making her pale skin look even more enticing.

“Oh God,” she muttered, her hands tangling in my hair. “Still not what I had in mind,” she said bravely, as I left bruises across her boobs I knew I’d get to admire for days, thanks to her propensity for low cut shirts.

My lips broke away from her skin so I could speak. “Well I’m not very convinced you deserve more,” I said. I started sucking on her collarbones, and as she threw her head back against the door I ran my tongue up her neck, stretched out long and beautiful for my lips to find plenty of playing space.

“Well that’s not all I did. I also had to drive here.” I unbuttoned her pants and slipped a hand behind her back down to her ass, squeezing hard into the skin that was suddenly available.

“No underwear?” I whispered into her ear.

“I was in a hurry,” she said. “You sounded so...needy.”

I bit her ear and let my hand clench her ass, and she let out another moan, those beautiful, breathy moans that had kept me busy for so much of last night and then kept me dreaming for the rest of the night.

“Oh, _and_ ,” she said, “I had to pay for parking.” Her tone was supposed to be unaffected, clearly, but it ached with need and I pulled away from her ear to look her in the eye. Her expression was open, wanting, dark with desire.

“Holy shit, you paid for parking?”

“Uh huh.”

“Why didn’t you lead with that?” I plunged my other hand down the front of her pants and deep inside her soaking pussy, and she let out a shout of surprise that quickly morphed into a moan. I rocked my hand against her gently, and she sagged against the door, her arms tight around my neck again. I kissed her hard and she did too, her moans sometimes making it past our lips and sometimes getting caught in mine.

I kept going, fucking her against the door and ignoring the burning in my own pants, until I felt her wrist on mine, pulling me out of her pants. I quickly took my hand back and pulled away from her face, concerned. Her expression was one of mischief, though.

“Not that I don’t love this kind of repayment, and I totally do,” she said, “but I want to make you come first. I want this…” she ran her fingers over my lips ever so gently, “...to be making sounds like this…” When had she gotten my pants unbuttoned? Holy fuck, when had she gotten her hand in my underwear? Her fingers stroked my pussy and I heard another moan echo around the bathroom, and it must have been mine because her lips were firmly attached to my neck.

And then suddenly I was moving backwards, and Carmilla was steering, because the door was disappearing into the distance and the edge of a counter pressed urgently against my butt. She lifted just a bit and I found myself sitting on a counter, my pants and underwear around my ankles and her fingers teasing my clit.

“What you want,” I said, trying hard to play it cool, “is never gonna happen. I’m getting you off first.” Her fingers kept teasing, and I felt my pants fall all the way off my legs and to the floor.

“Really?” she asked with a pout. I nodded, and suddenly her fingers were inside me, pushing deep and hard and breaking me into pieces. My head rolled back and a cry lept out of my throat of its own accord. Carmilla slapped her hand over my mouth and I heard the prematurely ended cry echo around the bathroom. She kissed my jaw as she dug her fingers in harder, then my cheekbone and then my ear.

“But I paid for parking,” she whispered into my ear, her pout still there in her voice. I let out another moan, and her hand stayed firmly pressed against my mouth. She pulled her mouth away from my ear and smiled at me. Her fingers stopped moving inside me. “Don’t you think I deserve to say how this goes?”

I nodded frantically, tried to vocalize past her hand but couldn’t, so instead I just grabbed her unmoving hand at my crotch and tried to fuck myself on it. She laughed and pulled it out of me completely. I knew if her hand hadn’t stopped my mouth the neediest, most desperate sound I had ever made would have come out.

My hands reached for my own crotch. Maybe if she wouldn’t finish me off I could do it myself. But she saw what I was trying and both hands reached to stop me, pinning my own hands behind my back. My mouth now uncovered, I let out a desperate stream of words.

“Carmilla, please, you can have whatever...you can do whatever you want...you can fuck me however you want...just please, please Carm--”

She kissed me, and I could almost taste how delighted she was. She pulled away, my arms still held behind my back, and she smiled at me. Her eyes were still dark, her lips were chapped from last night, and I had undone all her hard work with her hair in the past few minutes, but she was beautiful. She looked at me with that smile that she knew she had won, and I couldn’t say anything. I could only watch at her mercy, wait for her next move. I was hers.

“I can have whatever I want?” I nodded, mouth hanging open, and she kissed my shoulder. “I can do whatever I want?” I nodded again, and her hands let go of mine. I kept them behind my back, and she pushed the hem of my shirt high, kissing my stomach. “I can fuck you however I want?” Her kisses trailed down my stomach and I nodded, not thinking that she couldn’t see me.

“Answer me,” she said, her kisses stopping, and I found my voice.

“Yes Carm,” I said breathlessly, “fuck me however you want.” The pounding between my legs was getting worse, and seeing her stare up at me with that look like she’d just caught her prey wasn’t helping. “Just please,” I whispered, “do it now.”

Her smile got wider. “No,” she said. She stood up, and I gaped at her. “At least, I’m not gonna give you everything you want quite yet.” Her fingers were back to stroking my pussy, and I groaned at how desperately I needed her inside me. Her other hand made its way back up my chest, groping my boob on its way up, then stopping on my cheek. As it moved to cover my mouth again, I knew what was happening next.

Her hand landed over my mouth as her fingers found their spot inside me again, and my cry was muffled once again as she pumped deep inside me. I kept my arms behind my back obediently as she fucked me hard into the cold surface behind me, and my vision went spotty as her palm brushed my clit, her thrusts taking me ever closer. She took her fingers out again, and I moaned in protest, shaking my head.

She leaned in close to my ear, hand still on my mouth. “I’m gonna keep doing this, torturing you until I get you where I want you, and eventually I’m gonna let you come. And if you don’t like it, you can stop it anytime. Just take your hands out from behind your back, and I’ll leave you safe and sound in this bathroom.”

My mind was gone. I just moaned quietly, hoping she would get it. She was determined to get a proper answer though. “Do you understand?” she asked. “Take your hands out from behind your back if you want me to stop.” I nodded quickly and thrust my hips up towards her.

She grinned. “Now, none of that. Remember who’s in charge here.” Her finger ran across my pussy, slower than I had patience for. She spoke to me again, the absolute control and discipline in her voice making me wetter. “Who’s in charge?”

She must have felt how much wetter I suddenly was, because she pulled her hand away from my pussy and trailed it up my stomach, a wet line cooling in its wake. I mumbled something behind her hand, and she kept my mouth covered until her other hand reached my mouth, replacing the first with wet fingers that plunged between my lips. I sucked hard, the taste of her skin mixed with my arousal an aphrodisiac.

Carmilla leaned forward, pulling her fingers from my mouth and placing her lips on top of mine. I wasn’t even conscious of the kissing at this point, just of the warmth of her tongue in my mouth as she moaned at the taste of me.

“Who’s in charge?” she repeated as she pulled away from my lips. My eyes were closed, but I could feel her presence inches from my own face.

“You are,” I whispered. “You are. Fuck. You are.” Then her lips were on mine again and I felt both her hands on my ass as she slid me forward on the counter, my legs spread wide as she settled between them. Once my center rubbed up against her abs, I felt a drop in the pit of my stomach as I suddenly desperately needed contact again. I whined, and she kissed me harder, her mouth now my silencer instead of her hand.

She let me grind against her stomach, my breathing and moaning feverish as I got ever closer to what I needed. I wouldn’t come like this though, and we both knew it. My hands behind my back were firmly clasped. I was determined to let her finish me. She let me keep grinding, helped me even by pushing me harder against her with her hands on my ass.

One of her hands made its way across my hip and to my front, where it started teasing my clit again. She dragged it across my pussy, then slipped it inside me slowly. I whined into her mouth and she kissed me harder. The hand started pumping slowly, then faster and faster until I thought this time she would actually let me come. A new moan started at the base of my spine, but it was only part way there when she pulled her hand out again and started stroking me gently.

She stopped kissing me too, and watched my face closely before taking a step back. “Look,” she said, stepping to the side so I could see the mirror behind her on the opposite wall. “Look at yourself.”

Her fingers still stroked my pussy and I looked there first, at the arousal now thoroughly coating her hand, then up to my bare stomach, her kisses still not faded, then up to my shirt, trapped above my bra to give her access to the skin there, up to my neck, bruises already forming, and all the way up to my face. I was a complete wreck. The flush of my skin and the sweat standing out made me look feverish, and my eyes darted over the reflection of myself taking in the way I lurched every time her fingers danced across my clit. I tried to speak but I didn’t have that much control over my mouth, and it came out a wordless whimper. Carmilla moved in front of me again, but this time she pointed my chin so I was still looking at my reflection.

“Watch,” she whispered. “Watch how beautiful you are when you think you’re about to come.” Then her fingers landed in my mouth again still faintly tasting of me and her other hand pushed inside me and I let her fingers take my moan as I felt myself so close to losing it. I watched in the mirror. I watched the ripple in her back as she pushed her fingers hard inside me, and I watched the curve of her ass just barely showing where her still unbuttoned pants had slipped down.

“Watch,” she ordered again, and I looked at myself in the mirror as I felt my orgasm coming. It rose up like a wave, and I braced myself to let go, but instead she pulled her fingers away, and I cried out in disappointment.

She wasn’t done, though. She dropped to her knees in front of the counter, and her lips trailed up my thigh to where her fingers were missing. She placed her mouth on top of me, kissing me gently. I felt her tongue wandering around, tasting me, and I briefly wanted to taste her too. But soon her tongue lost its innocence and started taking up the role her fingers had left empty. I watched my own face like she instructed, and I saw myself on the edge, on what I knew was the very last time I could take this. I saw the disappointment in my eyes even while my orgasm was still building. She wouldn’t let me come. She never would. And when I felt so close and she pulled away, kissing my stomach again and leaving her fingers to trace mocking patterns across my clit, I wasn’t even surprised.

I couldn’t look at myself in the mirror anymore, I was too desperate, too much in her control. The throbbing in my pussy was painful now, and she stroked it so gently I could barely feel her there. I looked her in the eye, begging. The fingers in my mouth were gone suddenly, and her lips were there, kissing me gently. Her hand slid down my arm to my hand, and she started pulling it forward. I resisted, and I felt her smile through the kiss.

“Give me your hand,” she whispered, and I surrendered, letting her pull it towards herself. I opened my eyes as I felt it touch her breasts, and I watched Carmilla pull it slowly down her chest. “I want you to make me come first,” she said, and I pushed my hand inside her pants myself. She let out a sigh as my fingers dragged across her pussy and then a gasp as they slowly pushed inside.

I couldn’t fuck her hard like I knew she liked. I didn’t have that much strength in me. But I fucked her well, and I knew it was what she wanted. I slipped down from the counter to stand on shaky legs so I could reach her better. Her warm pussy gripped me tightly and I smiled at the feel of her arms wrapped around me again. I pulled my fingers out, and her eyes flew open, her expression a mix of anger and fear.

“Don’t play this game,” she said. “Remember who’s in charge.” I turned her around so she was facing the mirror. One hand slipped under her arm and around her front, grabbing her boob through her bra, and the other pulled on her leather pants, letting them slide just a little further down. I slipped my fingers into her pants past her ass, reaching under her for her pussy, and I felt her tense at the fingers coming from a different direction. They found the inviting wetness and pushed inside, her pussy gripping me tightly again.

"You're in charge," I muttered into her ear, my voice low and wanting. "You're in charge." I watched her in the mirror, and I knew she was watching me. Her stomach tensed and her legs twitched as she got closer, and our eyes met in the mirror.

"Fuck yeah I'm in charge," she spat before groaning loudly. She raised a fist to her mouth, biting down on her hand as I bit the back of her neck. Her moans grew louder even past her fist and I could feel them through her neck as my lips stayed firmly planted on her skin. She threw her head back, and her dark hair showered my face. I smelled the shampoo that took me back to last night, and I smiled as her hands gripped my arm tightly and she came. She stared at herself in the mirror, and my eyes tracked the lines of her body appreciatively. We made eye contact again, and my hand was pulled from her pants as she stepped away and turned around.

Immediately her hand landed between my legs again, and a small sound escaped my mouth. My desperation was back tenfold. "Do you want to come?" she asked, her face still flushed from her own orgasm.

"Yes," I begged. "Please, Carm." She plunged her fingers inside me, and my aching, throbbing center cried out in protest. It wasn't ready to be disappointed again. "Please, please..." I kept begging, hoping she would see the total lack of control in my face and give me what I needed. She rammed her fingers into me and kissed along the line of my boobs just above my bra. Then her kisses and her fingers were gone again, and for a moment I panicked she had left the bathroom like she threatened.

But then I felt her mouth again, this time exactly where I needed it. Her mouth was hot and wet and frantic, and I couldn't control my noises anymore. "Your cunt tastes so good, cupcake," she muttered, and I barely caught the words past the roar of the fire rushing through my blood. I watched her in the mirror, her gorgeous toned arms gripping my naked hips and her face buried in me. I saw my fingers disappearing into her hair and her back shivering with excitement at the taste of me. I was on the edge of my orgasm far too soon, and her mouth felt so good I wanted it to go on. But this was no time to drag things out. She had done enough of that. The pressure built in my chest, almost painful from being denied for so long. I took staggering breaths, and she looked up at me, her fingers slipping easily into my pussy again.

"You can come now," she said, and her tongue landed on me again as I let go of the pressure, the world fading into nothing but the sound of my cries.

Her mouth stayed on me until my hands let go of her hair. Then she stood up, the most self-satisfied expression I had ever seen plastered across her face.

"That's not exactly how I was planning for that go," I said. She laughed, and then I laughed too. She pulled her shirt over her head and I watched as her bra disappeared. She stood near me, pulling my hand to her pants again.

"Zip me up?" she asked with a grin as she fixed her hair in the mirror. I pulled up the tiny zipper in the leather and buttoned the top, a much less thrilling task than the opposite. My hands rested on the waistband, two fingers using her lack of attention as an excuse to slip inside the pants.

"Thanks," she said. Hair in place, she pulled my hand away from her pants and up to her mouth, where she kissed one finger lightly. "See ya 'round." She sauntered towards the door. I was still frozen in place, naked from the waist down.

"Wait!" I said. "Aren't you...um, aren't you coming home?"

She smiled at me, delighted. "Sorry cutie, I have class. You'll be fine on your own." The door slammed shut behind her, and I looked around the bathroom. The cold surface I had felt on the back of the counter turned out to be another mirror, one where there was now clearly the imprint of my back and Carmilla's hand. My pants and underwear lay on the floor, and I could hear people snickering outside the door. I sighed to myself.

I mean, she did pay for parking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell yeah again.
> 
> Leave a comment!


	5. Obeying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura sends Carmilla some rather urgent texts and Carmilla has no choice but to come running.

"Hey Laura, did Carmilla say she's coming tonight?" I saw Danny stiffen at Perry's question, and LaFontaine laughed.

"Are you kidding?" they asked with a smirk. "Since when has Carmilla ever willingly hung out with us?"

I laughed too, and made a show of rolling my eyes. "I mean, I invited her," I said, "but it's not like she ever reads my texts."

That was a bold-faced lie. For the past week she'd been responding to my texts instantly, and me to hers. That is, for the week we'd been fucking. And I definitely had not invited her tonight. How could I be expected to hang out with my friends when she was whispering delightful things in my ear? She had a real talent for getting in my pants at the worst possible time and I wasn't in the mood to freak out all my friends with the fact that Carmilla and I had been...um, getting to know each other.

And we were getting to know each other. I knew all the things that drove her crazy. I knew how to get her to leap from her bed across the room into mine by clearing my throat and rubbing my leg. I knew how much she liked it when I talked to her as I fucked her. And I knew how much she liked fucking me.

So it was no surprise I suddenly thought of a new way to torture her. "You know what? I'll invite her again. Why not, right?" Danny looked at me curiously and LaF and Perry both agreed. I smiled to myself and pulled out my phone.

**You: are you free right now?**

**Carm: im always free for you creampuff. why? need something?**

I grinned even more, and looked up at the others. "Carm's gonna come." Understatement of the century, I thought to myself.

"That's great!" Perry replied. "Should we wait for her here or meet her at the movie?"

"Let me ask," I said, already typing out my next message.

**You: yep. and youre going to give it to me. can you meet me in the parking lot of the movie theater on 14th st?**

**Carm: right now? what the hell are you doing out there?**

**You: in like twenty minutes. i promise youll like it**

**Carm: how much will i like it**

"She'll meet us at the theater," I said, casually as possible. The others started their planning on what food to sneak in which bag and I went back to my more interesting conversation.

**You: how much did you like yesterday night?**

**Carm: technically it was this morning**

**You: so you didnt like it then? thats okay i can put my clothes back on**

Okay, so I fudged the truth a little. I knew it would be worth it though, because her response was exactly what I expected.

**Carm: whoa whoa lets not do anything hasty**

**Carm: why dont you tell me whats up and ill tell you whether you should put your clothes back on or not**

**You: just meet me there in 20**

**Carm: okay but to clarify you wont have any clothes correct**

**You: if youre good**

**Carm: what if im not**

Suddenly the phone was pulled out of my grasp and I pawed after it in the air. "Oh my god Laura, can you keep your eyes off your phone for like two seconds?" LaF rolled their eyes and tried to keep the phone away from me while I shouted profanities at them. Danny laughed at the display and pulled the phone out of LaFontaine's outstretched hand.

"Who're you texting so much?" she asked jokingly. My heart leaped into my throat for a moment but I saw the lockscreen had already saved me the embarrassment of explaining why Carmilla was texting me so...intimately. The phone buzzed again and Danny looked at the screen. "'New Image,'" she read aloud. "'From Carmilla.' What? Why's she sending you--" I grabbed the phone back and shoved it in my pocket.

I laughed nervously. "We should probably get going. Movie starts soon." Danny nodded suspiciously and the four of us started heading to the car. I wished for a private room, somewhere to appreciate the picture she had sent and maybe send her something back, but that wasn't my lot in life today.

I couldn't check the picture until we got to the movie, but it was worth the wait. She had sent it from the dorm, probably while she was getting dressed to meet us. The photo, reversed in the mirror she took it in, showed her very long legs and very short underwear, an exhilarating promise of my night ahead. She had followed it up with a couple raunchy texts and one to let me know she had arrived. I took a deep breath and looked up at the others.

"Carm's here," I explained. "I'll just go grab her."

"Tell her just to meet us inside!" Danny shouted at my already retreating back. The cool night air hit me as I stepped outside again and I rounded the corner of the building to the parking lot on the other side of the theater. Carmilla leaned against the wall, a crop top revealing those amazing abs and her short skirt riding high on her incredible legs. Her thighs were still marked with bruises from a few days ago, and I felt a shiver as I called out her name and she turned to look at me.

"Damn," she said. "Clothes."

I shook my head at her. "Now that kind of attitude's not going to get you anywhere. Come on," I said, taking her hand to lead her inside.

"Whoa, whoa, hang on. We're going  _inside_? This isn't some kind of date, is it?"

I rolled my eyes. "No Carm, you're buying your own damn ticket. LaF and Perry and Danny are inside waiting for us."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" she growled, and I winced a little. "You'd better make this worth my time, Creampuff." I smiled and leaned against the wall. Pulling her hands towards me, I guided her to slide her feet in between mine and pin me against the wall.

"Oh, it'll be worth your time," I said. I pressed my lips to her neck and kissed her, and a half-formed moan immediately rose in her throat under my lips. I smiled and slipped one hand up the back of her thigh, letting it slide under her skirt.

"Why don't we just go home now?" she asked, her voice breathy already.

"Because," I said. "that would be breaking the rules."

"Oh there's rules now," she muttered. "Mind telling me what these rules are?"

I smiled widely at her glare and pulled my hand further up her skirt. "The rules are simple," I said. "You do everything I say, and I fuck your brains out in the back of your car." My hand rubbed against her crotch and she gasped suddenly. "See? Easy." She leaned in to kiss my neck with a growl and I pulled my hand out of her skirt.

"What?" she asked, looking wounded.

"I don't think I told you to kiss me."

"So that's how this is gonna go?"

I started walking back towards the theater. "If you want me to fuck you." I kept walking, and after a short second I heard her steps fall in line behind me. I grinned. This was going to be fun.

* * *

 

"Yeah, great fun," Carmilla said sarcastically. "But we've really got to go." Perry and Danny looked disappointed, but LaF looked outraged.

"What, you're skipping ice cream?" they said. "Are you feeling okay Laura?"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course, I just have to get to bed. I have an early class tomorrow." I shrugged like there was nothing I could do about it. LaF sighed and gave me a fistbump.

"Fine," they said. "But no excuses next week." I nodded, and Carmilla and I rounded the corner to the other parking lot.

Carmilla led the way back to her car, pulling me forward with an anxious hand around mine. My wandering fingers under her skirt during the movie must have done their job to make her antsy, because utterances of "hurry" and "god you're so slow" drifted through the night air. That damn skirt had my eyes somewhere other than the pavement, so I had a few close calls on the way, which she seemed to find hilarious. I saw her car ahead of us, secluded in a corner of the parking lot under a light that had been out as long as I could remember. She fumbled with the keys when we were a few steps away and I let myself crash into the side of the car, my fingers on her waist distracting her further until she dropped the keys.

They landed on the asphalt with a tinkle of metal and Carmilla looked down at them expectantly. "What?" I asked. My hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to me, but she kept looking down at the keys, refusing to kiss me.

"Aren't you going to pick those up?" she asked, finally looking at me. I shrugged.

"You're the one who dropped them." I leaned forward and finally her lips met mine again. Two hours without the taste of her in my mouth had been too long. I returned her kisses eagerly, my hands slipping down the sides of her skirt. I heard her hands land on either side of me against the car and she pressed herself into me, her lips fierce. One of my hands settled in the back of her hair, her dark curls rolling around her face, and the other fiddled with the side of her skirt. I slipped my hand around the hem in the front, then slid it up her thigh ever so casually.

She gasped in my mouth as it brushed her panties and I grinned, pushing harder against her. She broke the kiss. "Oh, like you're so superior," she said, and she pushed her leg forward into my crotch. I was definitely not superior. I felt the rush of pleasure at her thigh securely grinding against me just as strongly as she felt the same rush from my hand, still buried inside her skirt.

A burst of noise came from the other side of the parking lot and I broke away from her, terrified the others had come back for something. It was a group of kids, rowdy in the darkness and excited to break curfew. In the shadows we were nearly invisible to them, but Carmilla met my far from innocent expression with one of her own and we laughed.

"So, you gonna get those keys or what?" I said. I nudged the keys with my foot and she smiled, then leaned down slowly. She was careful to let me see down her shirt as she dropped, and my eyes definitely got caught on the curve of her ass as she picked them up. She straightened up again, her face close to mine.

"Shall we take this indoors?" she asked, gesturing grandly to the small car.

"If you can unlock it without dropping the keys again," I said, unimpressed. She glared at me and got the back door unlocked. Holding it open, she motioned for me to climb in and I did so, scooting across the seat as she slid in after me then closed the door and dropped the keys on the driver's seat. We sat there for a second in the small space, staring at each other. I tried to picture how this could possibly work in such a small space. I mean, her legs just went on and on...surely I couldn't get between them in here.

"Are you...is this really worth it?" she asked finally. "I mean, we can be back home in 20." Maybe it was her doubt I needed to spur me on, but I pulled myself towards her, sliding one leg to the other side of her and settling on her lap, my knees on the seat. I let a hand drag carelessly across her exposed leg behind me and placed my other hand on her cheek. Her breathing was careful and measured now, a sure sign she was turned on.

"Maybe it's not worth it," I said sadly. My hand caressing her cheek, I pulled her face closer to mine and kissed her forehead. "Maybe we should just go home." I pulled her skirt up again and ran my hand idly across her panties, delighting in the hitch of her breath. I kissed her nose, her eyes, the top of her head. "I can wait 20 more minutes." My hand still held her soft cheek innocently as my other hand played with her underwear not so innocently. "The question is, can you?" My fingers delicately pushed her underwear to the side and brushed against her center, wet and inviting.

"God, Laura..." she muttered, her hands grabbing at my ass. I smiled and leaned down to kiss her ear. Her hot breath came fast on my chest and I knew she could almost see down my shirt. My tongue ran along the outside of her ear and she shivered, another groan about to break free.

"I mean, I wouldn't want to make you do anything you're not comfortable with."

"I'm comfortable," she said a little too quickly.

"Are you sure?" I asked, my lips dancing along her ear. "Here in the parking lot,  _anyone_ could see us." I pulled her earlobe between my lips and sucked hard, earning another groan. "Or do you like that? Do you like the thought of someone walking past and seeing me fucking you?" A quiet sound that could have been a yes slipped past her clenched lips, so I pushed harder against her wet pussy and she whined.

"Does that turn you on, Carm? A total stranger looking through the windows of your car, seeing me on top of you, seeing my fingers inside you, seeing me getting off on your moans? A stranger seeing you getting fucked senseless into the backseat of your own car?" She gasped again and I pushed my palm even harder against her. "Answer me, Carm."

"Yes, fuck yes," she gasped, and I rewarded her with a brush against her clit, which she moaned to thank me for.

"Good. See? You're getting better at following the rules already." I leaned down quickly and planted a wet kiss on her lips, which she returned enthusiastically. Carmilla's hips thrust upwards and she pulled me closer to her. With the sudden pull of her hands against my hips, my hand on her pussy pushed forward suddenly, and one finger slipped in just a little.

A satisfied grin slid across Carmilla's face and she tried to repeat the motion, pulling me closer to her and thrusting her hips upwards. I pulled my hand away from her center and her underwear slipped back into place.

"Uh oh, you know better than that." Her eyes flew open and she looked up at me with an expression of total desperation. My hands were both in the air now, and I pulled further back from her face when she leaned forward to try to kiss me. My head brushed the roof of the car and I felt some of my hair fly away from my face and up to cling to the ceiling. Carmilla looked up at me, wordlessly mine. Slowly, she took her hands off my ass and held them up in the air.

"That's right," I said with a smile. "Now tell me what you did wrong." Her mouth bobbed silently for a moment, then she stuttered out an answer.

"I...I tried to get you...to get you inside me." I rocked my hips hard into her lap and she gasped, eyes anchored on my face. I nodded in encouragement. "And um, I did it twice." I rocked against her again and her fingers spasmed but stayed in place in the air. She looked at me expectantly.

"What else?" I asked. She looked confused, so I took mercy on her. I put both hands on her face again and kissed her as I rolled my hips hard into her lap again. Her moan was delicious. I dragged my mouth across her face and to her ear again.

"You touched my ass," I whispered, and she shuddered.

"Can I...can I not do that?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"Not tonight," I said with a smile. "Not until I tell you to." She nodded eagerly, her hands still in the air. "You understand the rules?" Again she nodded, and I ran both hands along her stomach. "Answer me."

"Yes, the rules, I understand," she said breathlessly. I started pulling the hem of her shirt and she obligingly raised her arms further in the air.

"I'm going to take your shirt off," I said. "And then I'm going to take your bra off, and then I'm going to fuck you. Is that okay?"

She nodded, and I raised an eyebrow in disapproval. "Yes! Yes that's okay," she said quickly. Her shirt disappeared above her head, and I ran my fingers lightly across her breasts over her bra. One hand reached around her back and undid the clasp, and I pulled it off her chest as she stared up into my eyes, unwavering.

Her breasts never ceased to amaze me. I ran a hand across one lightly, then dug my fingers in a little harder and watched her mouth drop open. I massaged it, ran my thumb across the nipple, and her hands fell a little in the air. I brought my other hand to her other boob, now working both of them as her mouth opened further and her hands dropped further. I leaned forward, attached my lips to a nipple, and sucked hard. I loved the taste of her skin, the way I could feel goosebumps under my lips, the way she gasped when my tongue played across her nipple.

My mouth stayed on her nipple until I felt her hands land on my thighs. That was what I was waiting for. I straightened up, trying not to grin. She was so easy, so predictable.

Still her eyes were on mine as I looked down at her, and she watched me in confusion for a moment until suddenly she realized what she had done. She threw her hands up in the air again, a horrified look on her face.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to. You're just...you're so..."

"I'm so what?" I asked, honestly curious.

Her voice dropped in tone. "You're so fucking hot," she growled. "Your lips are like magic, I swear. You just look at me and I'm gone, I'm wet, I'm yours."

I grinned. "I look at you and you're wet?"

She nodded eagerly. "I'm so wet. Right now, and all during the movie...ever since you texted me this evening. You've just got that thing in your eyes when you look at me, like you're planning new ways to fuck me already. Even when you're already touching me, I can't wait for more."

I let one hand trail down her naked torso to between her legs again, and I stroked her over her underwear. "So like, right now?"

"God, yes," she said. "Holy fuck Laura. You're so hot. I want you inside me all the time." I pushed a finger inside her pussy, and she wasn't lying about being wet for me the whole evening. It was astounding, and I kissed her while my finger went a little deeper. She moaned into the kiss, but she kept her hands in the air.

"Keep talking," I said, pulling back breathless. "When do I make you wet?" She gasped as I slipped another finger in.

"When...when I can hear you showering and I know you're naked ten feet away from me," she gasped out. I thrust my fingers in her harder and she shouted out her next answer. "When you're reading! When you're staring at the page ignoring me completely. And when...when I'm in class and I feel my phone buzz and I know it's you and it's filthy and you're gonna fuck me when I get home. Oh god Laura, let me touch you. Can I touch you?"

Her eyes met mine hopelessly and her hands hung in the air, desperately waiting my command. I pulled my hand out of her underwear and she groaned in disappointment. Her groan disappeared though, as I stripped from both my top and my bra. I took one of her hands in my own and guided it slowly along my torso, letting her brush past my hard nipples. Then I guided both hands to the headrest behind her head and held them there with one of my own.

"No, you can't touch me," I whispered, bringing my free hand back down to her pussy. "But you can kiss me." And I leaned forward, letting my boobs fall in the line of her mouth. She lurched forward hungrily, her lips hooking onto the bare skin on my torso like a lifeline. My fingers pumped in and out of her as she left hickeys along my collarbones, my boobs, down my stomach. Some were intentional, some I just hit the right place inside her and her teeth clenched down of her own will.

Her mouth fell away from my boobs and a series of increasingly loud moans ripped from her throat. I felt her muscles clenching and releasing under me and I kept up my pace, letting her come with a quiet shudder. I pulled my fingers from inside her and began licking them slowly, waiting for her to open her eyes again. Finally she did, and I dragged what was left of her arousal on my fingers along one of her nipples. She looked down at her chest, then back up at me. I let go of her hands behind the headrest and she set them down with an aching sigh.

I was far from done, though. I gently turned us both sideways on the seat, then pushed on her chest. She fell backwards, landing on the seat and still watching me with those trusting eyes. My hands reached down for her underwear and she lifted her hips to help me get it off. I pulled it down to her ankles, as far as I had patience to take it. Leaning down on top of her, I brought my mouth down to the wet line I had left across her breast. I licked it off her, and her breath came in shuddering gasps again. I pressed one leg into her center and she moaned quietly, all pride gone.

"You can touch me now," I whispered as she met my eyes again. Her hands immediately went to my boobs, swaying directly in her line of vision as I rocked my leg between her thighs. She groped them wildly, craning her neck to press her lips to my shoulder. I slid one arm behind her head, then lowered myself to my elbow so our lips were inches apart. My other hand reached down to her crotch again, gently maintaining pressure when I pulled my leg away.

"You up for more?" I asked. Our noses bumped as she wrapped an arm around my back, our boobs sweaty against each other. She smiled at me and I felt her other hand inching past the waistband of my jeans towards my throbbing center.

"Hell yeah," she said. I let my fingers slip inside her again and she cried out, sensitive and eager. Her fingers played around on my pussy too, tapping out a beat that made me lose my rhythm inside her. I groaned, and she smiled as her fingers chased out more moans from deep inside my chest. I dug my fingers harder inside her, desperate to make her come too. She moaned, and I could feel her orgasm coming towards us just a little faster than mine. I planted my lips on hers and I felt part of her explode as she gasped into my kisses, her second orgasm hitting her hard and fast. I knew mine was coming too, and she seemed to be breathing more regularly as I gradually lost sense of the world. She extended the kiss, her lips still on mine as my mind blanked. I could feel her lips, hot and selfless, and I could feel her fingers, magic inside me. And I could feel an emptiness, filled up with her pants as she rocked her hand hard inside me.

My vision came back, and Carmilla was still underneath me, her eyes and smile wide. We were breathing in tandem, I realized, and our fingers were still inside each other.

"Any further instructions?" she asked mockingly. I narrowed my eyes.

"Take your hand out of me," I said. My voice shook but I knew from the look in her eyes she didn't dare disobey. I felt her hand pull away from my center and I willed myself not to close my eyes. It was worth it, because the look on her face was one of complete surrender. My hand inside her picked up a harsher rhythm, and she gasped, eyes tightly focused on mine.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked.

"I want you to taste me when you come," I told her, and her eyes darkened infinitesimally as she pulled her fingers close to her mouth. "Not yet," I said, watching her nebulous expressions closely.

Her breath was becoming ragged and I felt her pussy hold me in tightly. Her eyes grew wide as she watched me.

"Laura," she gasped, "Laura I'm gonna come. Let me taste you."

"Not yet," I growled. "Not fucking yet."

She cried out, a deep sound of frustration and arousal that reverberated around the car.

"Please," she begged. "Please, let me...I'm gonna...I can't..."

"Don't you fucking dare," I said again, and her eyes refocused on me, determined and self-possessed. "When are you gonna come?" I asked.

"When...when you tell me to," she gasped. Her mouth hung open and I wanted to kiss her, but she needed to come.

"You can taste me now," I whispered, and she let her fingers fall into her mouth and her eyes close. I saw her throat pulse twice as she tasted me on her fingers before her eyes flew open again, this time seeing nothing. She gasped for air, the sound of a woman drowning in too much of a good thing. Her chin bobbed up and down as her lungs refused to take in anything and the veins in her temple throbbed. Three whole beautiful seconds of silence filled the car, and I felt like I was communing with a higher power as I watched Carmilla's face. Then a sound started low in her throat. It was a sigh, a breath she had been holding all night, and a plea for more and a plea for never again. Her body was at its breaking point, and she used the last of the strength in her to send that final moan all the way up to the stars.

My fingers pulled from inside her and every muscle in her body relaxed once they were gone. I trailed my hand up her side and felt her shaking breaths the whole way up. Her hair clung to the seat below and door behind, and I brushed it gently back into place as her eyes gradually refocused on me. She stared at me for a few seconds before she seemed to realize what she was looking at, and a smile crept across her face.

"You're okay?" I asked. She nodded, and leaned forward to kiss me. "You're sure?" She kissed me again. "That wasn't...too much or anything?" Her sudden lack of snark was disconcerting, but she kissed me again with a smile. I pulled back from her face for a second and her eyes found mine. She said nothing, nothing at all, and I smiled back at her. Carmilla's arm was still tightly wrapped around my back and I felt her place a gentle hand behind my head. She pulled my head forward, letting it rest on her chest. I relaxed, my ear against her ribcage and one of my hands still cupping her face. I could hear an ever slowing beat behind the cooling skin and I let myself listen for a minute. It jumped erratically every now and then, but slowly she calmed beneath me.

After her heart had reached a significantly slower speed, I looked up. Carmilla was staring at the ceiling of the car, still wordless. I raised myself above her again. "Okay but really," I said uncertainly. "Are you okay?"

She grinned at me, a faint "mm" in the affirmative purring out of her chest. I sat up, still in her lap, and she did too. She handed me my shirt and I watched her put her bra on, followed by her shirt. She reached for her panties but I pulled them out of her grip. She looked at me.

"I'm keeping these," I said with a smirk. "and I'm leaving my bra here."

"That..." her voice cracked, and she cleared her throat. "That seems like a fair exchange."

Without another look at her, I pulled my shirt over my head and climbed into the driver's seat. "I don't think you're in a state to drive right now," I said, picking up the keys and starting the car. As I pulled out of the parking lot, I chanced a look in the rearview mirror and found her watching me. I smiled and looked back at the road.

The night was still young.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, hell yeah. Again.
> 
> Leave a comment! I'm always open for suggestions and criticisms


	6. Tasting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura gets her test score; Carm is sooooo there for her

I couldn't run fast enough. Damn my phone for refusing to connect, damn the library for being closed, damn everything. My make up test score was online, finally, and I had to get back to my computer. The sky thundered overhead, and I allowed myself the half a second it took to glare up at it, daring it to rain on me. Wisely, it didn't. I reached my building dry and hyperventilating and rode the elevator only because I thought my heart might combust if I took the stairs. I flew through the door into my room and Carmilla jumped, engrossed in her book.

"Jesus Christ, you that anxious to get it on again?" She wiggled an eyebrow at me and made a show of regret as she put her book aside. I ignored her, dropping my bag on my bed and turning on my computer. "Oh, I get it," she said. "You got kicked off the library computers for watching porn and now you're just  _dying_ to finish it."

"Not now Carm," I muttered, and she fell silent. The website loaded like it knew I was dying. I could practically feel the evil laugh as the wheel spun... _connecting...connecting..._

With a few more curses spitting through my head, it loaded and my most recent grades popped onto the screen.

  * Workbook: A
  * Assignments: A-
  * Midterm presentation: B+
  * Midterm exam: F
  * Midterm makeup exam: 



My stomach dropped. There was no way. There was no fucking way. He promised us. He  _promised_ us we would--

"Who promised what?" Apparently I had been shouting, not panicking internally. I turned around to face Carm, her expression one of genuine curiosity. I felt my heart racing faster than when I was running to see what I had been sure would be a better grade, and my stomach continued burying itself in a grave of never-feel-like-eating-again.

"My professor. He said everyone who takes the makeup test scores at least 15 points better. He told us...he promised us if we studied..." I turned back to the screen, staring in disbelief. Carmilla came to stand behind me. Looking over my shoulder, she whistled when she saw the score.

"Damn, cupcake. Laws of probability are not on your side." I glared at her, and she backed away to her side of the room, hands in the air. I sighed and shut my computer, flopping onto my bed.

"I'm gonna fail this class," I said, mostly to myself. My pillow ate my words so I kept talking. "I'm gonna fail it and then I'm gonna have to retake it and I'll probably fail it again and this is gonna be the class that stops me from graduating. A freaking general, and it's between me and being a college graduate." I felt a dip in my bed, and then Carmilla's cool hand landed on my lower back just below my shirt.

"Hey," she said, uncharacteristically kind. "You could still pass." I laughed into my pillow and her hand continued rubbing my back lightly.

"Not with that grade I can't," I said. She didn't say anything, just kept up her calming touch. Calming? Since when had Carmilla's touch been calming? I turned over on my side to look at her, and when she saw my face her expression suddenly matched it, filled with confusion and mistrust.

"What?" she asked, suspicious.

"You're being weird," I said, and she took her hand back.

After an incredibly awkward second, she smirked. "Okay, but you feel pretty shitty, right? I mean, a shitty grade like that..." I turned back to my pillow and groaned loudly. That was the Carmilla I knew. "Well," she continued, "I know a way to make you feel better."

I felt two hands on my back now and my face grew hot buried in my pillow. She traced lightly up my spine beneath my shirt with one hand and the other pushed up the side of my ribs, tracing the edge of my bra. I shivered.

"See?" she said quietly. "I bet you've already forgotten." But I shook my head and she took her hands back. "What? Don't want to feel better?"

"No," I said, still muffled. "I failed a test.  _Twice._ I deserve to feel shitty."

Carmilla sighed and I felt her weight leave the side of my bed. "Fine then," she said, and something soft landed on my back. I turned over to find my jacket and sat up. She threw a scarf after it and I caught it, looking up at her. "We're getting drunk."

I groaned. "Carm, it's about to start raining and I shouldn't spend money if I'm about to fail out of school."

"Oh my god, shut up!" Carmilla stalked around the room, pulling on a rain jacket of her own and grabbing an umbrella from my coat hooks. Crossing back to the bed, she wrapped my scarf around my neck. "Come on cutie," she said, pulling the scarf tighter than was strictly necessary. "I'm buying, and I know just the drink to make you feel even shittier."

"Oh good," I muttered, and she grinned as I slipped my arms through the sleeves of my jacket. She pulled me to my feet and planted her hand in the back pocket of my jeans, steering me out the door. I stopped, leaning against the door frame and turning to face her. With her hand still in my back pocket, she was pulled suddenly close to me. Her face registered surprise for a moment and I half thought I could convince her to stay in but before I could say anything she leaned forward to let her lips tickle my ear. Her whisper, like always, did unfortunate things to my self control.

"We're getting drunk. Let's go."

* * *

We had been at the bar for a good two hours, and I was pretty sure Carmilla had kept up with me, but the number of empty shot glasses spread across the table was harder to estimate now that they were moving. I saw her mouth move without hearing her words, and then suddenly her voice was loud in my ear.

"I said, I'm going out to smoke. Back in a few." Her arm swiped across my shoulder and her lips were suddenly on my cheek and then she was gone before I could watch her go. I sat at the table by myself, watching the pattern of glass circles hovering above the table dance when I tried to focus on them. My hand squeezed tightly around the cold glass that still held half a beer and I felt my fingers slip a little on the condensation. I lifted it to my mouth, drank, sat it back down, and tried not to feel pleased with how well I was holding together. I looked around the bar proudly, trying to meet other patrons' eyes. Nobody would look at me, so I turned my face back to my beer.

There swimming in the top of the glass was the letter F, repeated over and over and over again. I took a deep gulp and felt the failing grade sliding happily down my throat and settling in my stomach, overjoyed to burn me from the inside out.  _F...F...F..._ It wouldn't go away, the picture in my head. I kept seeing that screen with my grades. I looked up at the ceiling, down at the floor, out the cloudy window to the pouring rain, but the panic in my chest just got worse. My chair scraped loudly and suddenly I was on my feet, swaying in place and wondering why I was standing.

I let my feet take me out the door to the patio. My arms were cold, my face was cold, my fingers were cold, and then I realized I was standing exposed in the rain. I looked at my short sleeves and wondered where my jacket had gone. I heard a shout muffled through the rain behind me and turned around, happy to see Carm waving to me from under a standing umbrella on the other side of the patio. I walked over to her and she ran her hands roughly up and down my arms.

"What are you doing, cupcake?" she asked. I shrugged which came off more as a shiver and watched the cigarette bob in her lips as she tried to warm up my freezing limbs. "Where's your jacket?"

I nodded to the door leading inside. "I guess I should have brought it."

Carmilla laughed. "Or stayed inside." The cigarette bounced in her mouth and I suddenly wanted her lips warm on my cheek again. Her arms wrapped around me now, holding me to her despite my wet shirt. She tucked some of the hair plastered to my face behind my ear and her cigarette, apparently all I could look at now, dropped in a steep angle as she smiled again. I plucked the cigarette from her mouth and placed my cheek next to hers. The rain on my skin warmed at the touch of hers.

"Kiss me," I said, bringing the cigarette to my mouth. Carmilla turned her head just a little and kissed my cheek, solidly and warmly. I pulled on the cigarette and she kissed my temple. I felt warmer. I tilted my head and she kissed my neck and then her teeth were on my earlobe. I exhaled and the smell of smoke surrounded us both.

"Those things'll kill you," she muttered in my ear. She leaned down to kiss my neck again and I felt her hands travelling, one up my back and the other down to my back pocket again. Her lips stayed constant while her hands wandered, and her teeth pinched the skin ever so gently. I felt her cigarette wobbling precariously in my mouth and I pinched it between two fingers as her hand groped my butt and her teeth found purchase in my neck again. My mouth fell open and she pulled away, looking into my eyes.

"Why'd you stop?" I asked, the spot on my neck still burning. She brought her face forward, mouth hanging open teasingly, until her lips brushed my fingertips holding the cigarette a few inches from my mouth. I let her take it in her mouth again and she puffed lightly, then grinned and spoke past the dangling cigarette, the smoke disappearing quickly in the damp air.

"You said you wanted to feel shitty. That's why we're here, remember?" I nodded and looked out at the rain.

"I'm gonna finish my beer," I said, pulling away from Carm and heading towards the door. I realized once I had already taken a step that the foggy sensation hadn't gotten any better. My first footstep pulled me further to the left than I thought I'd go and suddenly there was a chair in my path. My other foot collided with it and then even in my state I realized my balance was gone and I was headed for the ground. Carmilla's shoulder appeared at my side and I felt her arms wrap around me.

"Whoa there cutie," she chuckled. "I think you'd better stay with me for a minute." Once I had found my footing I craned my neck backwards to look at her and found her smirking as usual. I stood up straighter and leaned against her, rather than directly on her.

We stood in silence for a minute, her arms wrapped around me with one hand in my pocket, the other holding the cigarette near her lips. With my arms folded against myself, I rested my head on her shoulder, the swirling sensation from the countless shots fading with the warmth of her body against mine. She breathed, and my head rose and fell on her shoulder. Eventually she took a final long pull and let it go, crushing the end of the cigarette and leaving it in the ashtray.

Carmilla's second hand joined her first in my other back pocket and I grinned into her shoulder as they started grabbing me in ways not entirely appropriate for a public patio. I kissed her neck. "Felt shitty for long enough?" she asked quietly. I kept kissing her neck, pulling one of the arms sandwiched between us up to feel her boob over her clothes. She laughed faintly and I could have sworn I heard a moan mixed in with it. My other hand reached down between us and pressed against her crotch over her pants. This time it was definitely a moan that swam in my ears and through my head and made me forget the alcohol, or maybe feel the alcohol stronger. I detached my lips from her skin and looked at her, eyes wide and lips wet. We both looked around the patio, rain drenched and empty, and then our lips met fiercely.

"You taste like smoke," I muttered between kisses as I felt her up over her clothes.

"I know," she said, her hands on my ass pulling me closer to her. I pushed into her hard and she stumbled backwards a couple steps until we slammed into the wall. My arms landed hard against it to stop our skulls from colliding and it occurred to me that it should have hurt. I watched her shoot a glance around at the empty patio and then look back at me, eyes half lidded. "Should we go home?" she asked, voice husky.

I felt more sober now, more sure on my feet, and I grinned as I pushed her harder against the wall. "No," I said, my hand plunging roughly down the front of her pants, "not yet." She gasped as I found her clit and ran my finger over it gently, a sharp contrast to the rough shoving from a second ago. Her eyes closed and her head fell back against the wall and I leaned down to leave another hickey. My fingers played a feather-light melody across her clit that had her hips jumping and two hickeys later she was gasping for breath.

"Laura," she panted between gasps. "Please. Are you gonna--"

I pushed one finger inside her and she whimpered. I pulled my lips away from her neck and watched her eyes squeeze shut and mouth drop open. Her chin fell forward and her lips collided roughly with mine and she kissed me. It was sloppy, my drunk lips trying to stay in place on hers so close to coming. I felt her lips disconnect from mine and opened my eyes. Her head fell backwards, thumping against the side of the building once, twice, and then she came. She whimpered my name breathlessly and I pulled my hand out of her pants, not letting her keep my fingers as long as I knew she wanted.

She opened her eyes, already hungry for more. One of my hands still rested on the wall next to her head and I kept her trapped there, watching me from inches away as I brought my hand up from her pants. Her eyes followed my finger as it slid into my mouth. I sucked hard on it, my eyes closing at the taste of Carmilla mixed with smoke. She really did taste like summer, just like she had told me that very first time on the phone. I hummed softly and looked at Carm. She was hypnotized, her eyes locked with mine and the rest of the world invisible to her.

She pushed against me and I found myself walking backwards until a table hit the back of my knee and suddenly I was sitting. She climbed on top of me, a knee on either side of my hips and her ass settling into my lap. Her hand slipped between us and rubbed against my crotch outside my pants and I gasped. I hadn't realized how wet I was already. Her fingers fumbled with the button on my pants but I grabbed her wrists and pulled both hands to the side.

"Wouldn't you rather do this at home?" I asked. She sighed and I laughed, letting go of her wrists. Her hands immediately landed on my waist again, her fingers slipping inside my waistband. She leaned over me and her shirt hung low. I watched the tops of her breasts beneath her shirt as her hot breath landed on my ear.

"But I wanna fuck you," she whispered. I shivered, and her fingers managed to get my pants undone. They slipped below my underwear too, stroking me gently. "I need to fuck you right now, babe. You're so hot and you taste like shots and you're extra loud when you're drunk. Please let me."

My thoughts landed on the box pushed to the back of my closet, one I hadn't gotten out with Carmilla before. Her tongue ran wetly along the curve of my ear and I thought about how that toy would feel buried deep inside me while her tongue did this same thing to my ear. As this delightful thought crossed my mind, her fingers ran along my pussy, promising great things.

"And I'll make you come so hard," she continued whispering, no idea what was brewing in my imagination. "I swear I'll make you lose your goddamn mind on top of this table. I'll finger you just how you like and then I'll make you beg me to go down on you and you'll be so fucking wrecked." Her fingers were inside me now, just a little, and her words licked my ear. I took another shuddering breath. "Come on, babe," she muttered, now all teeth instead of lips. "I need to fuck you. Please?"

"No," I said, and she pulled her fingers out of my pants immediately. She looked in my eyes, concerned and vulnerable. Then it was my turn to whisper in her ear. "Not right now, because we're going home. And when we get home, I know exactly how you're going to fuck me."

She looked at me, eyes full of wonder. "How?" she asked. I pushed her off me and let her take my hand to help me down from the table.

"I've got something to show you," I said, leading her back towards the bar. "It'd be new for us, if you want to do it." I felt her hands on my back and turned to see her grinning wickedly.

"Trust me, I'm up for new." Her hands slid from my back down to my ass and squeezed teasingly. Then she moved past me and back into the bar where she paid for our drinks and helped me into my jacket. She caught me checking her out when she leaned over to pick up my scarf, and she leaned close to me as she threw it over my shoulders. Her smirk grew more pronounced as I looked down blatantly at her boobs while she knotted it around my neck. When I looked back up at her face again she made a big show of wiggling her eyebrows and then swinging her hips as she walked away from me. I chased her out of the bar.

We took a cab at that point. We didn't have the patience for a long walk.

* * *

 Carmilla burst into the room ahead of me and when I turned around from locking the door she was already taking off her pants.

"Damn," I said, and she looked up at me. "Feeling a little eager?"

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Well you were saying such filthy things in the back of that poor innocent man's taxi, can you blame me?" I laughed, but I found myself just standing there, watching her throw her pants onto her bed. She gave me a strange look. "Are you going to get it?"

"Get what?" I asked. My mind was blank as my eyes tracked her long legs. She folded her arms.

"Oh god. You're losing your gut. You promised me some new toy while you were drunk and now you're sobering up."

I suddenly remembered what I was supposed to be getting out and I flushed a deep shade of pink. Had I really told her about it? What had I been thinking? I fumbled through words, trying to come up with an excuse. "Yeah that was, well I'm just thinking...see, maybe it's not such a great idea."

Carmilla looked at me in disappointment for a second, then knelt down next to her bed. Reaching her arm as far as it could go under the bed, she pulled out a bottle of honey colored liquid and shook it at me with a glare.

"What are you doing?" I asked. She wandered into the kitchen, pulling out two shot glasses and filling them both, then setting the bottle aside.

"Redrunking you," she said. "I want to see this toy."

"Yeah, redrunking is  _definitely_ not a word," I said, taking my shot from her.

"Alright, maybe I'm still a little tipsy then," she admitted. "Let's go, bottoms up." She knocked back her shot and I followed her example. Carmilla always had good whiskey, and this was no exception. I felt it pour through my body, turning my blood to fire, and I slammed the small glass down on the desk. She laughed and did the same, and we stood there, a foot and a half apart, our cheeks turning pink.

"So," she said after an awkward moment, "what's this thing you made me wait for?" I stuttered, shot a glance at my closet, looked back at her. The whiskey was good, but seriously, what had I been thinking talking to her about this? Carmilla stepped forward, sliding her hands around my waist and one leg between mine. She pulled me forward and suddenly I was rocking against her leg, the friction making the room hot. Her teeth landed on my neck and then she was biting my collarbone, and I gasped suddenly.

"Or, you know...we could just do it this way," I said, another gasp falling from my mouth as her hand cupped me between the legs.

"No way," she said. "I pulled out all the seduction stops in that bar but you were convinced I'd enjoy fucking you more with whatever it is you've got planned." Her fingers undid my pants and pushed them down an inch or so around my hips. She slipped her hand between my underwear and my skin and I inhaled sharply at the contact. She smirked, her hand travelling around inside my panties and her voice still landing softly in my ear. _  
_

"You know, thinking about it got you pretty hot earlier too. Maybe if you're not sure, you should think about it some more." She must have figured out what her voice did to me, because once again her tongue ran along my ear, and then she spoke again. "How do you want me to fuck you, Laura? With a vibrator? With handcuffs?" I shivered at each suggestion and my thoughts landed on the toy again. I wanted it inside me and I wanted her eyes on mine when I lost it.

"Come on, Laura. Tell me. What do you need?" Her fingers pushed inside me just a little and her palm brushed my clit and then she was gone. I opened my eyes, breathless, and saw her standing a couple feet away. "What do you need?" she repeated.

"I need shots," I said, heading towards my closet. I pulled the box from the top shelf and opened it. Carmilla's back was to me as she prepared two more shots. I was standing close to her when she turned around and she tried to look in the box but I lifted it away from her. She kissed my cheek and then handed me my shot. We tapped them on the counter and threw them back, slamming them down simultaneously. I pulled the toy out of the box, bulky in my hand.

"How do you feel about strap ons?" I asked. The whiskey roared through me and she took it out of my hand, eyes wide. My leg bumped against hers and I reached out to play with the hem of her shirt. She turned it over, looking at the second vibrator, the one meant for her. "That's how I want you to fuck me, Carm. And I want you to be rough. Make me forget my name. Will you...will you do it?" She looked back at me again, and her eyes were dark and filled with lust. There was no question anymore.

We exchanged that wordless moment and then suddenly clothes were coming off. I pulled my shirt over my head and hers was gone before I was done. I ripped my bra off and eye fucked her as she did the same. I bent over, struggling to pull off my suddenly too tight pants and underwear, and by the time I stood up totally naked she was tightening the straps on the harness, her breath coming heavy already as the part of the toy sticking out from the bottom strap settled inside her. My eyes strolled across her body, the pale skin and dark bruises from earlier today getting me hotter. The harness hugged her hips, and I remembered her comment from earlier.  _You're even louder when you're drunk._

I met her eyes, and she was checking me out too. With an enormous step forward from both of us, we crashed into each other and slammed our mouths together. Our teeth bumped painfully and I was grateful for the alcohol in my blood that numbed the pain and exacerbated the fuzzy feeling I had when she touched me. We kissed hard, and I let her win and push me against the wardrobe behind us. She ran her teeth roughly over my neck but the strap on was nowhere near my aching pussy and I shoved her back.

She stumbled backwards into her desk and I charged after her, my hands pawing after her boobs and disoriented kisses landing all over her. I grabbed the remote for the toy out of the box. She moaned and kneed my leg, nudging them open. Her hand landed on my pussy, dragging excruciatingly slowly across, which distracted me from working the remote. Then it left, and I looked down to see her running her wet fingers over the dildo. With her hand guiding it, she dragged it along my pussy, getting it ever wetter.

"You want this inside you, don't you?" Her voice was a growl and I couldn't answer, the cool silicone rubbing against me but providing no relief. "Do you know what you're gonna have to do first?"

She shoved me off her and then with rough pushes on my shoulders steered me towards my bed. I reached the edge and she pushed hard on my shoulders again, and I fell down, sitting on the bed. She stood in front of me, her hands on my shoulders and my eyes at her waist level.

"You have to suck it first," she said, and then I knew I would be hers for the rest of the night. Whatever she wanted, I would do it. I leaned forward and kissed her stomach first. It always got me, her stomach. I ran my fingers across the taut muscles in her back and kissed the skin of her hips. I grabbed her ass cheeks, framed by the straps of the harness, and I kissed her thigh. Her hand landed on my head, pulling me away from her leg. "Do it," she said, and I slipped my lips over the dildo.

It tasted like me already, but her hand had been holding it too and I must have really gotten her hot because the salt of the sweat from her hand was there too. I moaned at the combination of the two and I knew she felt the vibration of my moan through the shaft and in her clit. Both my hands pulled on her ass, bringing her closer to me, and I let the dildo slip further into my mouth. I looked up at her from her waist and she was watching me, something different in her eyes. I brought one hand up to push on the harness between her legs and she let out a moan between gritted teeth as the nub adjusted inside her. My fingers finally found the right button on the remote and with a click the toy hummed to life.

Carmilla gasped as the piece inside her started vibrating and her hips lurched forward, pushing the dildo further down my throat. I moaned and sucked harder, absorbing the taste of me. Pulling my mouth off the shaft and replacing it with a rough hand, I leaned forward and kissed her stomach again. My hand pushed the harness against her clit again and her head rolled back. I turned the vibration up a notch and she moaned and looked back down at me, a new focus coming to life in her eyes.

"How do you want me?" I asked, my voice low. She pushed against my shoulders again and I fell back on the bed. With a careless yank at my leg she pulled me so I was laying on the bed.

"Turn over," she ordered, climbing on top of me as I did so. "I want to see that ass. Get on all fours." I was getting wetter at the easy way she took charge and I obeyed immediately, kneeling forward and leaning on my hands. I felt her hand run up the back of my thigh and then across my ass, then one finger trailed down to stroke my pussy. Suddenly her finger was inside me and I fought the urge to shout in surprise. It pumped slowly, and I felt the rest of her hand cupping my pussy gently. A quiet whimper escaped my throat.

"You're so wet," she said with a grin I could hear. "All for me?" Her finger pulled out and I desperately needed her touch again.

"Hell yeah Carm," I panted. "I'm wet for you. Always for you." The wet finger suddenly reappeared, this time circling my clit, and I rocked backwards, trying to get more contact. It disappeared immediately and I whimpered.

"I don't think so," Carmilla said. "Drop to your elbows." I did, my ass sticking up in the air and my head craning to see what she was doing behind me. Her hand landed roughly on my legs, pushing them further apart and my knees upwards. I felt her legs settle between mine, and the dildo ran along my crotch, barely touching me. Carmilla leaned forward and took the remote from my hand, and after a second I felt the second vibrator come alive. The head of the strap on tickled my clit gently and I moaned, a deep guttural sound, as Carmilla's hand ran up my chest to grope my boob.

"So why did you fail your test?"

"What?!" For half a second, I forgot about the dildo and wondered what the hell that had to do with anything. The vibrating end brushed over my clit again and I moaned even louder. Carmilla's tone was the same though, as if this were the most natural question in the world for this exact moment.

"Why exactly did you get such a low grade?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I managed to say between groans. "Please Carm, please just fuck me." The vibrating sensation disappeared and with a groan I dropped my head onto my clasped hands on the mattress.

"You told me you wanted me to fuck you until you forgot your own name," Carmilla told me patiently. "And I'd like to hear that happen. So if you want this dildo inside you, you'd better start talking." I shook my head, but I couldn't come up with an argument.

"About my test?"

"About your test."

"Fine." I took a deep breath, then thought back to that day, sitting in front of the test for the second time. "The test was on enzymes. I failed it because I couldn't remember--"

"No," Carmilla said. "Don't tell me what you already forgot. Tell me what you still remember." This kind of seemed like the worst possible thing for me to talk about while she fucked me, but I felt the vibrating shaft stroking the outside of my pussy again, so I wasn't about to question it. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate.

"...Okay, so enzymes catalyze reactions, like, chemical..." and suddenly my words changed into a desperate moan as the strap on pushed inside me, not slowly but carefully, as only Carmilla could do. It slid inside me, and then the enormous pressure of it froze, like a bomb waiting to go off.

"Keep going," Carmilla rasped, and I took a deep breath and tried. 

"Chemical reactions, they do chemical reactions--oh fuck, oh dear god..." Carmilla had started thrusting. She pushed, the power behind her hips enormous, and I was sure I would come before I could even finish the sentence. She hesitated for only a second, so I immediately started talking again. "They do it by... oh god, they lower the...you...holy fuck..."

I heard Carmilla snickering and I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to turn off the nerves connecting brain and my torso, on fire under Carmilla's attack. It was hopeless. I opened my mouth to keep speaking and instead of words a long senseless jumble came out. Carmilla chuckled again and I felt one of her hands stroking my back. She wasn't wholly unaffected, though. I could hear her breath coming heavy even as she laughed. The second vibrator was doing its job inside her, I noted with satisfaction.

"Come on, Laura," she panted, the playful teasing in her voice at odds with the deep pushes of the toy inside me. "Don't you"--thrust--"want me"--thrust--"to keep"--thrust--"fucking you?" I moaned helplessly. "Use your words, creampuff."

"Yes! God yes. Please Carm, please keep fucking me."

"Then you know what to do." The strap on stilled for a second and I felt it shift inside me as she placed a hand in my hair at the base of my scalp and pulled me up. I obeyed instantly, pushing myself up off my elbows and putting my weight on my hands again. Her hot breath landed against my back as she leaned over me. "You gotta keep talking, cutie," she rasped, and it occurred to me she could come before I did. After all, the vibrator had been inside her since before I had even finished getting undressed.

"Okay," I said, a new plan forming in my mind. "Enzymes make chemical reactions happen faster because they--" A moan from Carmilla cut me off as I grinded my ass backwards into her crotch. The toy twisted inside me, but I knew it was pushing hard inside her too. "They lower the temperature of the reaction," I said, trying to keep my voice steady as I reached for the remote she had left on the headboard. I grabbed it without her noticing. "Cells need enzymes so their metabolic processes can happen." My fingers found the right control on the remote and I turned up the vibrator in her end of the toy. She moaned loudly and I felt her hands leave me and then saw them in my peripherals as they landed on either side of the bed, holding her upright. I grasped the dildo to steady it and pulled myself off her.

"Laura, what're you--" I turned around to look at her and the sight I was met with was truly one to behold. Carmilla hadn't been holding it together as well as her voice led me to believe. She hadn't moved from where she was on her knees and now that I wasn't in front of her she had dropped to her hands as well, reminiscent of my position earlier. Her jaw hung open and I saw her eyes struggling to focus on me as her breath came in short bursts. I smiled and pushed her backwards, and she moaned as she landed sitting and the toy adjusted inside her again.

I crawled onto her lap, my arms wrapping around her neck as I settled myself onto the dildo again. I hummed happily as it settled inside me but I kept my eyes focused on Carmilla's. Her dark pupils were locked with mine and she regained enough control of her mouth to lick her lips. I leaned down to kiss her, then rolled my hips forward and she cried out into my mouth.

"Yeah, I think I'm remembering more now," I said, my voice low as the strap on inside me shifted. I rolled my hips into her again and she moaned again. I wasn't the only one who was louder drunk. "Are you listening, Carm?" I asked. She nodded, her eyes never leaving mine.

I pushed into her again, stifling a shuddering moan that made it half way up my throat, in favor of hearing the loud one that ripped from her mouth and echoed around the room. "Hang on, it's not temperature," I said. "It's the activation energy. Enzymes lower it so that reactions can happen way sooner than they normally would."

The expression on Carmilla's face would have led me to believe she was hanging onto my every word, if I hadn't seen that same look of concentration right before every orgasm. "And they're really specific," I said. Her suddenly vacant eyes turned up towards the ceiling, but I kept speaking. "Like, an enzyme can only do one particular, like it can only break down one protein. Or one fat. Or one starch." I shifted forward in her lap again and I knew from the slow groan building in her throat I had won. I pushed again, and let her orgasm wash over her. When she opened her eyes, I smiled. "So you see?" I said. "I know plenty about enzymes."

Her eyes narrowed and I knew this wasn't how she had seen it going. She lifted her hips off the bed and forward and although she closed her eyes too, I felt it more deeply in me, and I realized now my arms were clenched firmly around her neck.

"What do you know plenty about?" she asked, her voice deep and growling.

"I...enzymes?" I swallowed nervously. She thrust upwards again, and I whined quietly. With one more rough push against me, she leaned forward and our combined body weight sent me falling onto my back again, this time with her held tightly to me. She placed one hand above my head, holding her face above mine, and then she thrust with the whole weight of her body. I felt her shift deliciously against me and the dildo slipped further in, pushing hard. I gasped.

"Tell me more," she said. She leaned down to kiss my chest and I felt the words disappearing from my memory as she got closer to my nipple. Another thrust had me gasping again and I tried to start talking.

"Okay, okay," I said quickly. "Tell you more what?" Another thrust, another loud gasp.

"Tell me about your test, about enzymes," she said, her voice muffled past the nipple she held gently in her teeth.

"About what?" I felt her teeth disappear from my skin and I opened my eyes to see her delighted smile over my face.

"Enzymes," she said, and I searched her face, completely at a loss for what she was talking about. "Alright, fine," she said, feigning annoyance to cover the smile I could barely see. "How badly did you fail your test?" Her lips landed on my other nipple and she thrust hard again.

"Oh shit, fuck," I gasped. "Badly. Really badly. I bombed it. Fuck. Carm--"

"What was your score?" she asked.

The ceiling was swirling in my vision, mixed with bright colors and dark splotches. "What score?" I heard her laughing again.

"What was your score on your test?" I started to speak but my words quickly turned into another groan as she worked her hips hard between my legs. "Come on, babe," she panted, her lips leaving a wet trail across my torso.

"Test? Test, uh...oh god, Carm, that feels...I failed it, I got a 47." I felt her teeth sink into my boob and I cried out. My vision was going spotty.

"What's your grade in the class?" she asked, and then her lips were back on that spot on my boob, leaving kisses I never wanted to end.

"It's...it's...my class?" I wasn't totally sure if I had answered the question correctly or not, but I must have because the thrusting didn't stop, and neither did her rapid-fire questions.

"What class is it?"

"Tuesday."

"What's your name?"

"Laura," I panted. "My name's Laura."

And then my vision completely went dark, or maybe my eyes were just closed too tightly, but I suddenly couldn't feel anything and I knew I was making sounds I hadn't before. Brilliant stars erupted in my head and I slowly came back to the feeling of Carmilla, still thrusting deep inside me. Suddenly I was awake again.

"Not good enough, babe," she said, her flushed face hanging in the space above mine. I felt her pounding harder into me and I moaned again, a desperate sound that she seemed to breathe in like air. "What happened on your test?" she asked, her face scrutinizing mine.

"I failed it," I said, the words losing their meaning behind the moans I let out.

"What's the date?"

"2015, uh...uh--oh fuck. May." She pounded relentlessly.

"Where do you go to school?"

"Carm--dear god--Silas." She leaned forward, the hand not holding her up reaching between our bodies and dragging lightly over my clit. I threw back my head and moaned again.

"What's my name?"

"Carmilla...Carmilla..." I felt myself losing it again, and another desperate moan flew out of my mouth in the shape of her name.

"What's your name?"

"Laura Hollis. Holy fuck...Carm..." I saw stars again, I felt myself drowning again, I knew I wasn't breathing again, and then I opened my eyes, and hers were there on top of me again. I wasn't sure if I had just come again or if this was one long orgasm. If anyone was cruel enough to make me talk through an orgasm, it was Carmilla. The pounding inside me didn't stop, and I latched onto her eyes as an anchor.

"Who's your roommate?"

"You are."

"Who's the best fuck you've ever had?"

"You are. You are, Carm."

"Damn straight," she grinned, and she kissed me. My lips were wet and out of control and I felt her kiss pushing me further into the mattress as the strap on pounded inside me. Her tongue swirled around inside my mouth and when she pulled back and I opened my eyes I was lightheaded.

"What's your favorite place?"

"Under you," I said, and she laughed and kissed me again. If the bed hadn't been pushing into my back I wouldn't have known which way was up.

"What's your favorite sound?"

"You." I wasn't sure if this was the right answer, but she kissed me anyway.

"What's your favorite color?"

"You." She stared at my face for a second this time before she kissed me. I didn't know why.

"Who's your favorite person?"

"You." It seemed to be an answer she was accepting, which was fortunate because it was the only word I remembered.

"Who do you need more than anyone?"

"You," I whispered, my voice gone. "You." This time I was sure. She kissed me again and I tasted iron, like I was about to pass out. The feeling of her lips was almost stronger than the feeling of her thrusts deep inside me. Almost. Once again her face appeared above mine and slid in and out of focus. I could only stare at her lips and wish they were on mine again. I would have lifted my head up to kiss her but the senseless pounding seemed to have paralyzed me and I felt the muscles in the arms thrown around her neck spasm.

She asked another question, and I stared at her. I stared at the face above me and wondered why those lips kept moving, kept asking questions, when they could have been on my mouth. They moved, they formed words, and I couldn't hear them. A sudden swipe at my clit made my ears work again, and I heard her words. "What's your name?" she was repeating.

There was only one name I could remember, so I shouted it. As dark clouds around the edge of my vision grew larger, I realized I was shouting that name over and over, and I realized I could see the owner of the name grinning above me. The clouds expanded finally and just as everything I could see turned to darkness I felt her lips on mine again, her kiss searing and final. Again, lights flashed through my eyes. Again, I felt nothing and everything. Again, I lost myself under Carmilla's touch. I was in another world, a universe with no inhabitants but the places her skin pressed into mine.

The world came back into focus slowly, like the rain-drenched campus on the other side of the window. Her eyes were on my face as she cautiously pulled the strap on from inside me. She rolled onto her side and my arms were pulled away from her as she sat up to take off the toy. I watched her groan as she pulled it from inside herself and then drop the whole thing on the end of the bed. She lay down next to me again, and I tried to lift an arm to wrap around her but for some reason it didn't move.

Carmilla didn't seem to mind my dead limbs, as she nuzzled her head into my side and wrapped an arm around my torso. With a great deal of concentration, I managed to lift the arm partially under her and place it on her back. As feeling slowly came back to my hand I let my fingers dance around the expanse of skin under them. Carmilla smirked, a puff of air that flew across my chest.

"So...what's your name?" she asked.

My mind was still occupied with the residual pounding sensation I felt between my legs. "Holy fuck," I said.

Carmilla's laugh was loud and carefree against my ribcage. It took me a minute to figure out what I'd said and then after a moment of horror I laughed with her. She leaned up to kiss the bottom of my jaw and then settled back under my arm.

"I mean, fucking you  _is_ sort of a religious experience..." she said, the laughter in her voice not completely hidden. _  
_

"Shut up," I said, jostling her. She laughed again, tucking her lips into my skin. The thought occurred to me that this was new, having Carmilla in my bed once we were past the strictly business part. She must have thought the same thing, because suddenly she stiffened.

"Do you...uh, should I go back to my bed now?" My other arm had regained its ability to move, and I wrapped it around her too, meeting the arm on her back. Her knee curled around my leg and I tried not to smile at the warmth of Carmilla tucked into my arms. After a minute, I felt her breath evening out, and I realized my eyes were drooping. I looked down at her and saw hers were already closed.

"Don't tell me you're falling asleep," I said, and her eyes fluttered open. She looked up at me.

"What, you think I'd ruin mind-blowing sex by letting you cuddle me? God, don't make me sick," she said, her speech slurred and her eyelids already closed.

"We're so not the type," I added, letting my eyes close under the warmth of her weight on my chest.

"Yeah," she mumbled. "Fuck cuddling."

Her lips brushed a final kiss against my skin as she tucked herself closer to me and her breathing went back to the slow speed from a second ago.

I felt my arms tighten around her as I drifted off. I repeated her words.

"Fuck cuddling."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, smutty AND informative. Also sorry for the fluff. That shit came up out of nowhere.
> 
> But guys, have you ever played this game? The answering questions thing? It's hilarious in real life and also somehow really sexy. 10/10 would recommend.
> 
> Love hearing from you of course. Criticisms, suggestions, papal damnation...whatever it may be, leave a comment and make my day!


	7. Mapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning immediately after the previous chapter. Pair with each other (or wait and pair with the last chapter which will take place just a few hours later).

I think feeling her lips so close to mine is what actually woke me up. It was that taste of her just barely out of reach, her mouth not quite touching mine, that brought me out of dreamland already wanting her. My eyes opened on her face, eyelashes fluttering inches from my own. I looked down at her lips and saw them sitting there, just above the pillow, slightly open, her breath landing lightly on my chin. I kissed her. Even asleep she tasted like Carmilla.

Her lips didn't move, so I kissed them again to soak in their warmth and then pulled my head back a couple inches to study her face. My hand slid from where it had been wrapped around her back towards her face, the thumb landing on the line of her jaw. I brushed it across her chin and her eyelashes fluttered again. God, she was beautiful. I loved that jawline.

She was still asleep. She didn't have to know how long I stared at her face with a sappy grin. I let myself just watch as she breathed steadily and her pulse thrummed along gently under my thumb. With my hand on the side of her face and her legs tangled up in mine, she started to smile in her sleep. It was almost painfully pretty, the simplicity of it. I didn't think I could stare at her any longer without kissing her awake, so I leaned forward until our noses were just touching and closed my eyes.

I must have fallen asleep again because the next thing I was aware of was an incredibly obnoxious beeping from Carmilla's side of the room and a sharp pain in my forehead. I opened my eyes to see Carmilla propped up on one elbow and rubbing her forehead too. She leaned across the bed on top of me and picked up a shoe from the floor, which she hurled at the beeping offender. With a thunk, the alarm ended and both the boot and the clock dropped to the floor.

"Sorry," she said, her voice scratchy and warm. She kissed my forehead. "Didn't mean to hurt you first thing, cutie."

"Did you set an alarm?" I asked. "I don't think I even knew you had an alarm clock." She laughed sleepily, and the sound woke me up.

"I have things to do," she said as she flopped back onto her side next to me, one hand holding her head up to look at me. She trailed her fingers up my stomach, traveling between my boobs and up to my face, which she held in her hand for a second. Then her fingers kept moving, running gently through my hair and tucking stray pieces away. I watched her eyes, soft and warm, as they flashed all across my face. She leaned down to kiss my shoulder and her hand wrapped around my torso.

"You have beautiful shoulders," she muttered into my skin. She reverently kissed a bruise from two days ago and then kissed the center of my chest. "And you have beautiful collarbones. And your neck..." Her lips trailed upwards, her kisses more gentle and less impatient than usual. She buried her lips behind my ear, leaving kisses and whispering.

"You're beautiful, creampuff. You look unbelievable like this, twisted up in the sheets and naked with me..." she trailed off, her kisses behind my ear becoming warmer. I knew I was smiling. She stopped kissing me and nuzzled into the crook of my neck. "I can't believe I'm waking up in your bed. You're so beautiful, Laura. God, you drive me crazy."

I laughed. "Oh, so  _this_ is why we don't usually share a bed." She pulled back, looking alarmed. "Because you're a big sap in the morning!" She grumbled and tucked her head back into my neck.

"I am not sappy."

I scoffed. "Excuse me, did you hear anything you just said? That was grade A sap." She growled but stayed pressed into my shoulder. I twisted my head and thought I could just barely see a smile on her lips. "It's not a bad thing, it's just I never thought you'd be a morning person."

"I'm not," she said. "But it's not every morning I get to wake up with a beautiful woman in my arms." I laughed again.

"See? Sappy!" She kicked me, although it didn't work very well with our legs wrapped so tightly together. I settled for a quiet grin and she seemed willing to forgive the rest. With the sheets lower on our bodies now, I felt goosebumps rise up on my skin as the air in the room reminded me I was naked. Carmilla sat up.

"You're cold." I shrugged and she started getting up from the bed.

"No no, stay," I said, my hand finding her wrist. She pulled it off and walked to my desk chair, where my red flannel shirt had landed last time I took it off Carmilla. She gestured for me to hold my arms out and she slipped it on me. I immediately balled my fists up in the sleeves and wrapped my arms around myself, then looked up to see Carmilla still standing at the side of the bed, looking down at me.

"What?" I asked. She climbed onto the foot of the bed slowly, her hands landing on either side of my ankles. One hand picked up my leg and her lips landed on my ankle, leaving a gentle kiss. Still holding my leg, she scooted forward on her knees and kissed my calf, carefully maneuvering my leg to get both sides of it. My knee was next, a gentle kiss on my kneecap that turned me on more than I expected. My breathing was suddenly heavier and I found myself making heated eye contact with the woman crawling up my leg.

She scooted forward again, this time lifting my leg higher so she could kiss the inside of my knee. She set it down gently on her shoulder and I closed my eyes at the sensation of the smooth skin of my leg sliding across her shoulder, her back, as she crawled farther forward. I opened them again when her lips pressed against the inside of my thigh. Those dark, dangerous eyes were locked firmly on mine as her hand slid up, caressing my leg. Her other hand landed on my stomach and trailed downwards, its purpose clear. When it brushed past my clit and landed on my pussy I let out a quick gasp. Carmilla smiled at me, her hand still running across my thigh, and slipped a finger inside me.

She was being gentle, more than she ever had before, and I was grateful for that. Still, even her careful kisses along my leg couldn't mute the pain left over from last night I suddenly felt when she started pushing. I let out a whimper and she stopped, her eyes watchful and concerned. Her finger pulled from inside me and she stroked my pussy gently.

"Are you sore?" she asked. I nodded, and she watched my face carefully as she continued her gentle stroking. "Is this okay?" I nodded again, and she leaned down over me, still watching my face. "So...can I go down on you?" I nodded once more, breathlessly, and a smile played around her eyes. She lowered her head and I let my eyes close as I felt her breath hot against me.

The blaring noise from the other side of the room started again and Carmilla's breath abruptly left my skin. I groaned as I felt her climb off me and then leave the bed completely. The alarm stopped and I waited for her to join me in bed again. When I heard the coffee pot turn on, I opened my eyes. She stood on her side of the room, now rooting through her dresser.

"What...what are you doing?" I asked.

 "What does it look like? Honestly, you call yourself a journalist..." She shook her head, underwear now on, and fastened her bra behind her back. "Where's all the jumping to conclusions, the half-baked theories?"

I sighed. "You really don't like journalists." With a sickening smile, Carmilla walked over to me and leaned down, her arm resting on the bed for a second.

"I like you," she said in a falsely sweet voice. I rolled my eyes and she kissed my forehead as she turned to walk back to her side of the room. I managed to get a finger in the waistband of her panties but they snapped back into place as she stepped away. She tossed me a reproachful look over her shoulder. "Anyway," she continued, her back to me as she pulled on a pair of dark jeans, "I actually do have something to do today. Like, an actual thing."

"Wow," I said. "That's new." Her shirt fell down loosely over her shoulders and she tugged it carelessly. "Are you sure you're not just scared I'm gonna ask you to have breakfast with me?"

She laughed. "You know I don't like breakfast anyway."

"Or alarm clocks or slobbery dogs or rain or sun or humans. In fact, what  _do_ you like?" She shrugged and disappeared into the bathroom, but I pressed on. "No, seriously. You tell me all the time what you hate but you've never told me what you like."

The sound of her toothbrush ferociously scrubbing away informed me she didn't intend to answer, so I decided it was time to get up. I stretched as I made my way to the bathroom and leaned against the door frame, watching her fix her hair. She cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Come on, Carm," I prompted. "What do you like?"

She shrugged. "Buildings."

"Buildings," I repeated. She nodded, not meeting my eyes. A little bit of a blush crept onto her cheeks and I realized she was serious. She was serious and she was sharing something with me. "Okay," I said. "Buildings. Why?"

"They're tall and strong and predictable and perfect." I don't know what I expected her to say, but it wasn't that.

"What else?" Carmilla turned to look at me, her eyebrows knitted together. She stood there, fully dressed in front of the sink, and I stood in the door wearing nothing but that red shirt. She met my gaze head on and despite the defiant look she shot me, the blush stayed in her cheek.

"Pencils," she said. "Because they let you use them and use them and wear them down until they're gone." I smiled, and the red in her cheeks grew a little deeper. I stepped towards her, pulling her hand from off the counter and holding it with my own.

"What else?" She looked down at my hand, then slid past me out of the bathroom. I trailed behind her, our hands still connected.

"Mountains," she said, picking up a book from her desk and shuffling around until she found a Sharpie. "Because they're older than either of us will ever be." With the book and marker in one hand and my hand in her other, she led me back to the bed and dropped my hand when we both sat down.

"What else?" I asked. She flipped to a page in the book and studied it, then ran her hand over my neck, equally studious. The shirt apparently got in the way of her inspection, so she pulled at the collar and I let it slide off me.

"Stars," she said. "Lay back." I did, discarding the shirt at the same time, and she continued staring at the page. Carmilla placed the book down and leaned over me, running her finger lightly down my stomach. The look in her eye was different. I couldn't think of a time I had seen her eyes so close up before when the pupils hadn't been blown wide with dark lust. Now her irises took their turn, deeply brown and flecked with colors I couldn't name. They focused intensely on my skin, trailing up and down as she ran her fingers lightly across my body, checking the book every once in a while. She was beautiful in the mornings.

She hadn't given a reason for liking stars, I suddenly remembered. "Why?" I asked. "I mean, why do you like stars?"

She uncapped the marker. "I'll show you." Lowering herself to her elbows above me, she kissed a spot in the center of my chest. Then she pulled back and let the tip of the marker hover over the same spot. She looked up at my face. "May I?" I nodded.

Carmilla drew a star on the same spot she had just kissed. It was a little star, not more than half an inch across. The marker was cool and tickled my skin. Her finger trailed up from the star and curved just above my breast, where another small star and then another an inch higher appeared. She traced the curve between the three stars again with her finger.

"Ursa Minor," she said. Next her kiss landed just below my other breast and trailed sideways and upwards, towards my arm. Three stars across my boob and another two on my rib cage were connected in another shape, which Carmilla named. "Cepheus."

She checked the book again. The marker tickled a few more stars into existence and then her hand traced three warm lines. "Camelopardalis," she said, and I giggled. She looked up at me anxiously.

"Nothing," I said quickly. "It's a mouthful." She still looked uncertain, so I wove a hand through her hair and rested it on her neck. "Keep going." She leaned down to kiss my stomach, then looked back at her book once more. Her fingers trailed across my left hip and then nine stars appeared in a crooked line down to my thigh, the look of concentration in her eyes one I knew I would remember. Another crooked line broke off from the top of the first and curved down sideways on my hip. Goosebumps prickled my skin.

"Perseus," she said. "And..." --a tiny constellation formed off to the side, above Perseus on my waistline-- "Cassiopeia." Her fingers nudged me, and I turned on my right side as her marker continued mapping along my hip. One star landed just below my armpit and I struggled not to wiggle. "Andromeda." She turned me on my stomach and I felt her fingers gently tracing lines along the top of my ass. Stars landed across it and I couldn't quite figure out the shape in my head. "Pegasus," she said quietly, almost to herself.

The air above my back grew cooler as she slid backwards, drawing now on the backs of my legs. "Leo," she said, naming one that trailed across my upper thigh, then "Hydra," identifying the curl I felt on the back of my calf.

Suddenly her lips were on my back, and maybe because it was morning and maybe because I didn't expect it and maybe because I could feel how much she meant it, I moaned. Her lips disappeared and a star was drawn in their place. I felt a series of kisses trailing up my back, all the way to the top of my shoulder, and then the marker following quickly after. With a hand reaching under me, she pulled me onto my other side and gently placed my arm above my head. I watched her face, the little smile she tried to hide, as she placed five stars carefully across my ribs. Still holding my arm above my head, she leaned down and kissed the new constellation.

"Ursa Major," she said, and kissed it again. Then she smiled and pulled my arm back towards her. I felt six stars appear along the outside of my forearm and then she placed it above my head again. She met my glance and her lips twitched when she named that one. "Lynx." With a soft push, I fell onto my back. She settled straddling my legs, then scooted down so she could mark my thighs.

Gemini and Monoceros landed on my right leg and Cetus on my left. This Carmilla, all gentle touches and shy smiles, was foreign to me. "Lepus," she said, as a box-shape formed on the inside of my knee. The book had fallen to the side. She didn't need it anymore. Her hands stroked my other leg, the so far unmarked left leg, trailing a curving pattern upwards without drawing anything yet. The first star appeared centered on my shin, a small star inked onto the skin where first a kiss landed. Another kiss told me the next would go just an inch to the side. I felt her lift my leg slowly into the air so her lips could reach behind my knee, where another kiss and then another star belonged.

She set my leg down on her shoulder, instead of back on the bed. A long, twisting line of celestial bodies wove their way across my leg, almost wrapping around it completely. It finished dangerously high on my inner thigh, and she named it with her lips pressed against my skin. "Eridanus," she said, and I gasped at the vibrations that ran from her lips through my leg. She ran her teeth along the last star, and although she didn't bite down the feeling of their strength against my delicate skin made my breath hitch again.

The back of her hand dusted ever so lightly across my center as she drew a few more on the inside of my other leg, and her ear actually brushed my clit as she kissed the newest stars. "Orion," she said, and then suddenly she was setting my legs back down on the bed and straddling me again, leaning over my torso. Carefully, she traced one star above the first constellation she had drawn, then another few across my chest. The line of these newest ones curved downwards, then steeply up again.

"Draco." Carmilla relaxed against me. The top of her chest was exposed past her low cut shirt and she pressed herself against my skin, covering the newest stars. My arm was still tucked above me from where she had placed it and I lowered it, resting it on her back.

"So you see?" she asked, her free hand tracing Cassiopeia. I shook my head. She lifted up onto her elbows again, and I saw that the ink wasn't quite dry on Draco because a mirror image now rested across her collarbones. She ran her hand slowly down one whole side of my body, from Cepheus to Eridanus. "I like stars because they're the only things that are just as beautiful when you write them down."

I looked down at my body too, following her eyes across my goosebumped flesh, the simple five-pointed stars, the little bumps and ridges. "In fact," she said as she kissed Ursa Minor again, "I would go so far as to say this is more beautiful." She looked up at me. "And I _really_ like the stars."

Goddammit. I pulled her face to mine and kissed her. She kissed me back, the smiles on both our faces making it difficult to keep the kiss going. Carmilla pulled away first, already running her hands down my sides as she lowered her head. I groaned as she kissed my boob and let out a whimper when she bit down around one of the stars in Cepheus. She kissed that spot and then leaned up to my neck again. Her teeth landed on the highest point in Draco, the top of the curve at the bottom of my neck, and she bit down again as one finger brushed across my clit.

Maybe it was the stars or maybe it was her lips but it hit me all at once how aroused she'd gotten me over the last ten minutes. I found myself groaning way too loudly way too quickly. My hand that was still buried in Carmilla's hair clenched tighter and the other tangled itself in the fingers she had been pressing into my hip. She squeezed my hand tightly as she kissed down my stomach, that one finger still hovering just around my clit.

I felt her stop moving downwards, so I opened my eyes to see what was wrong. She had frozen in place, her eyes tracking the stars she had laid out across my body. She was totally still. There was something on her lips, something she wanted to say and knew she shouldn't.

"Carmilla," I whispered, and she met my eyes. She opened her mouth and I watched her lips try to form important words, but her lungs betrayed her and refused to put sound behind them. She clasped my hand tightly, still stuck on the first vowel. "What?" I asked. She glared at me.

"You know." Her cheeks flushed and she lowered her head all the way. Her lips landed on Orion, hot and brief, and then suddenly they were between my legs. My breath hitched as I felt her tongue run across my pussy, gentle and kind like the kisses beneath the stars she had left everywhere else. She worked her lips and tongue against me enthusiastically, and I struggled to contain myself.

"So that's...god, Carm. That's why you like the stars?" She smirked and pulled her head away, kissing up my stomach and leaving one finger to stroke me gently. The hand that had been holding mine let go of my fingers and stroked Perseus absently. She leaned forward to kiss it, fully aware that planting kisses across my hip was just going to torture me more.

"When you write something down, you become the owner of it," she said, her eyes still on Perseus. She looked up at me. "So now I own something beautiful."

A delighted chill ran down my spine. She said it comfortably, like it was simple. With her chin resting on Perseus, she watched me. I struggled not to let her see how much I liked the idea and instead frowned at her. "It's my body, so they're my stars." She shrugged and brushed a hand down my forearm across Lynx and then hooked our fingers together. I felt her lips on Orion again, and I braced myself to lose it completely.

"Maybe we can learn to share," she said, and then her lips were on me again and my head fell back. It was fire pushing its way inside my body, not her tongue, and the heat spread from her mouth across my entire body. The fire was softer today, not the white hot heat of last night or the panicked blaze from that first time on the phone. It was gentle, it caressed. I sighed into it, a breathy moan that didn't travel beyond me and Carmilla and my bed. Our bed.

She let me stay there for a long time, the land of fire, because it was easy and it was comfortable and it was early in the morning. It was less intense today, and somehow it felt so much better. When my muscles relaxed, she kissed me once more and ran her finger down the line of my pussy. Then she moved her lips to Eridanus, following her stars around my leg. Our stars.

She climbed on top of me again, straddling me as she leaned over to kiss me. There was a small, dark smudge on her cheekbone and I giggled and traced it with my finger. "What?" she asked.

"You have some of Orion on your cheek," I said. She smiled at me and left a last kiss on my forehead, then climbed off me, straightening her clothes and walking away. I watched from the bed in dismay as she poured coffee into a Styrofoam cup and started lacing up her boots. "You're not gonna let me return the favor?" I asked.

She grinned and sipped her coffee. "It's not a favor, cutie. And for the last time, I have things to do today." She wiggled an eyebrow at me, daring me to go for the easy joke. Instead I got up from the bed and walked over to her, taking the coffee out of her hand and placing it on the desk.

"Things to do?" I asked carelessly, trying to unbutton her pants. She brushed my hand away and I placed it under the hem of her shirt, slowly traveling up her stomach. "Like what?" Carmilla picked up her coffee again and took another sip, ignoring my hand. She took a few steps around me, her eyes raking up and down the map of stars. I felt her kiss on the back of my neck and then by the time I turned around she was picking up her jacket.

"Just trust me, cupcake," she said with a smirk. "You'll want to thank me when I get back. I'm banking your goodwill for then."

"Ah, I see," I said with a glare. "Your coffee is what makes you evil. No more sappy morning Carmilla."

She wiggled her eyebrows and gave me a sinister smile I'm sure she didn't realize was adorable. "Yes, and now that I've had it there's no going back. I'm a damned soul, off to do evil." With another sip of her coffee she disappeared out the door. I heard her voice echoing down the hall. "Be thinking of ways to thank me!"

Ways to thank her? I was out of my depth here. After grabbing the red shirt from where it had fallen on the floor and slipping it over my ink covered shoulders, I sat down at my desk and turned on my computer. I looked down, seeing Eridanus on my thigh, and my skin prickled with the memory of her lips tracing every star across my body. I momentarily forgot what I had sat down to do.

Great, that was probably exactly what she intended. Ways to thank her, ways to thank her... Time for Incognito browser.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, is this MORE FLUFF?! Did I write EVEN MORE FLUFF?!? Stop me.
> 
> Actually it's okay guys, I knew this was going to be the fluffiest chapter, it just got way more cutesy than I anticipated. I promise the next chapter will be so so filthy. Don't worry, there's a grand plan and it ends with the nastiest smut, not more of this crap.
> 
> But please, leave a comment!


	8. Sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla thinks she's earned a reward.
> 
> Laura thinks she's earned a punishment.

God, this kind of exercise was going to make me sore tomorrow. Not that I wasn’t already sore from last night, but this was different. My muscles ached from the leaning, the bending, the squatting. Carm was gonna get her fucking thank you, but it could quite possibly kill me in the process.

“Let’s run through the routine again,” the annoyingly cheerful voice on the video said. “Remember, you’re free to improvise…”

“I’ll improvise you,” I muttered as I hit pause. That was quite enough of a skilled and experienced dancer in tight clothes assuring me it’s “easy to be sexy.” I slumped back into the chair I was supposed to be practicing on and closed my eyes.

How much time did I have anyway? She was usually gone for whole chunks of the day during the week, but on the weekends it had just been me and her. Or at least that’s how it was the last couple weekends. I wondered briefly if I had time to take a shower. I walked towards the bathroom, shrugging off the red shirt as I went. The stars stretching down my thigh caught my eye in the mirror, and I stopped.

My fingers brushed skin, marker, hickey, skin. Her writing was everywhere on me. I turned and looked over my shoulder, shivering when I saw the constellations curling their way across my back. Her lips had followed those lines. I could leave them there a little longer.

My phone buzzed in the other room. It wasn’t the obnoxiously loud dubstep remix to which Carmilla had changed my ringtone for her (because maybe we had fucked particularly well to that song once - _once_!) but I figured I should answer it anyway. I frowned at the unknown number, then tapped the screen.

“Hello?”

“Hello, is this Laura Hollis?”

I didn’t recognize the voice. “Uh, yes. May I ask who--”

“This is Deputy Brown with the Silas University Campus Police. There’s been a bit of a situation. We need you to come to the station to pick someone up.”

“Wait...what?” What could I have possibly done to piss off campus police? The woman on the other end of the call sighed deeply and continued, slower.

“Are you responsible for one Carmilla Karnstein?”

“Responsible for her?” I almost laughed. No one was responsible for that woman.

“She listed you as her emergency contact and we can’t release her without a signature from a responsible party,” said the deputy.

That time I definitely laughed. “Oh my god, caught by campus police. What did she do?”

“This isn’t funny,” the woman muttered. When I listened closely I could hear Carmilla shouting at someone in the background. “Please,” she said, sounding less put together by the second, “someone needs to sign so we can release her.”

I shook my head. I could almost feel the tension headache already. And here I was preparing for a big “thank you.” That girl was going to owe me now, big time. I started pulling on pants.

“I’m on my way.”

 

* * *

 

“You can’t hold me here!” Carmilla's voice echoed down the hallway and Deputy Brown’s shoulders slumped a little further as she led the way towards the noise. "I have rights as a citizen, which are still my rights on private property. I will not hesitate to sue this university! Just because  _you_ think I broke a few rules..."

We rounded the corner. Carmilla stood pressed against the side of a small, clean enclosure, her fingers wrapping around the mesh. Her cheeks were flushed and she seemed intensely focused on someone who had disappeared through a door on the other side of the room. Her tirade stopped as soon as she saw me and she smiled broadly.

"Hey cupcake." She winked at me. "So can I go now?" She let go of the mesh, and for the first time I realized her hands were cuffed together. Her arms flexed lightly as she tried to pull her hands apart, then fell back helplessly in front of her. Carmilla helpless. Carmilla with her hands tied, literally. Carmilla unable to do anything as I...

Oops. I shook my head to clear the image of her muscles straining against handcuffs, her skin red, her moans loud. I coughed, hoping the quick increase in my breath wasn't noticeable. Judging by the smirk on Carm's face, it was. I suddenly needed to own handcuffs. You know, for personal reasons.

"What did she do?" I asked, forcing a bored tone.

"I exposed the university for the sham it really is!" she shouted. "You'll be finding messages from me for years."

Deputy Brown sat down behind a desk and started shuffling paperwork. "She defaced school property."

"Sham property!" I shot a glare at her and she obediently looked down, mouth shut.

Clearly, Deputy Brown had heard plenty from her today, because she read off the list of charges like an auctioneer, shoving a consent form and pen at me while she spoke. "Breaking and entering, trespassing private property, and willful destruction of school property, including crude slogans on the interior walls of the Kinney Life Sciences Building, vandalism of numerous classrooms, and attempted theft of one digital projector." She glared at Carmilla, then at me. "Done signing?"

I turned to Carmilla, incredulous. "You tried to steal a projector?" Carmilla shrugged.

"Seriously?" Deputy Brown said. "Off that whole list, you're surprised about the projector? Look, just sign the damn papers so we can get rid of her." I flipped through the maze of legalese, signing wherever it was marked with an X. All of a sudden, something occurred to me.

"Which building did she vandalize?"

"The Kinney Life Sciences Building. Why? Did she have a standing argument with one of the professors there?" Oh god. Carmilla, why? I shook my head quickly.

"Nope, not that I know of. No idea why she would pick that one." I finished the papers and handed them back to the officer with a smile. "Are we good to go now?"

With another sigh, though this time of relief, she unlocked the door to the holding cell and Carmilla rushed to my side. Deputy Brown unlocked the handcuffs and Carmilla immediately let one hand slip into my back pocket. The cuffs landed on the desk with a clang and I noticed Brown's attention was on Carmilla as she outlined the repayment plan for the damages she had caused. Maybe it was Carmilla's bad influence working its way through my jeans but an idea struck me. I propped my purse on top of the handcuffs as casually as I could and willed Carmilla to keep the deputy's attention. True to form, she seemed to know what I was doing and asked a question about her student record, which Deputy Brown seemed delighted to report would forever show today's incident. The handcuffs slipped into my purse and I leaned one hand against the desk. With my eyes tightly trained on the officer's face, I felt around until my fingers nudged the key, which I covered with my hand. I looked at Carmilla and cleared my throat.

"Okay, I think I've got it," Carmilla said, interrupting Deputy Brown mid sentence. "We should get home, don't you think creampuff?"

"Yes," I said. "Thank you for your help Deputy Brown. I'll make sure she doesn't do anything like this again." I palmed the key and picked up my purse.

"Right," Deputy Brown said. "Just don't deface anything on your way out."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Carmilla said airily. I elbowed her and tried not to grin.

 

* * *

 

"Okay, but you seriously thought I was going to thank you?" I said. "That's totally illegal! And what's with the whole getting-caught-on-a-vandalism-charge thing? That's just stupid." I unlocked the door to our dorm and Carmilla hovered behind me.

"I wanted to have a legitimate reason for trespassing in case they saw me on the security cameras," Carmilla said like it was the simplest thing in the world. "If I was going to break into his office, I had to break into a few classrooms too. And I still haven't heard you say thank you."

"I'm not thanking you for illegally changing my grade!" I shouted. "I could get kicked out of school if they found out!"

"But they didn't! And they won't. Remember how I'm now paying for all these damages? That's for you, by the way. They won't even consider that I could have done anything else."

"Oh, that's for me? I hope you don't consider this some sort of grand romantic gesture, because if so you have a pretty fucked up idea of love." God dammit. That unfortunate word choice hung in the air between us. Carmilla cleared her throat, her usual smirk gone. "I, uh... I didn't mean..."

"No, no, I know."

"Okay." I tugged at my shirt, straightening it. "How, um... how much did you change it?"

Carmilla became infinitely more comfortable, smiling again and stepping closer to me. "Not much, just to a D+. You're passing the class now, but it's not a big enough jump for anyone to notice."

"It's still wrong," I muttered.

"Oh, it is?" She tapped her lips thoughtfully. "I mean I could always change it back..."

"That's not...that's..." I couldn't think of a rebuttal, and Carm's hands worming their way up the back of my shirt didn't help.

"Yeah, I thought so," she said. "Still haven't thanked me."

I remembered the stolen item in my purse and my concentration steadied. I narrowed my eyes. "That's because I have something else in mind." I left her standing in the middle of the room and waltzed over to my bag.

"Oh really?" she asked. "Does this have anything to do with a certain crime I helped you commit earlier today?" I pulled the handcuffs out of my purse and Carmilla's grin widened. "Oh good," she smirked. "I was sort of secretly hoping this was how you planned to thank me." Her hands wrapped around my waist and her lips tickled my ear as she whispered to me. "Do you know how long I've wanted to fuck you with your hands tied?"

I laughed and walked away from her. "As if you could ever top me like that." Carmilla opened her mouth to argue but I pushed her backwards until the backs of her legs hit my bed. "Sit," I said, cutting her off. She sat. I leaned down over her, unbuttoning her shirt and pulling it off. She quickly followed with her bra so she was naked from the waist up. "Good, you're following instructions today. Would you like to kiss me?" Carmilla nodded, her mouth hanging open.

At the click of the handcuffs around one of her wrists, she looked down. "That's too bad," I said, pushing her until she lay down on the bed. I looped the handcuffs around a piece of the bed frame and cinched the second cuff around her other wrist. "Because you don't get to do what you want today." My hands dragged slowly from her confined wrists down her arms to her shoulders, then over her shoulders and down her front. They rolled over her breasts and down to her stomach, where they stopped. "Ask me why not."

"Why not?" she asked, her voice catching.

"Because," I whispered next to her ear, and my hands pressed against her stomach, "you did something that's wrong." I almost winced at how cliche the line sounded, but Carmilla's breath caught and suddenly I lost all inhibition. Standing up next to the bed, I started pulling my jeans off. "You see," I said, pulling off my shirt too, "I had this whole thing planned out, a thank you, just like you said. But you didn't earn it." She started trying to sit up so I pushed on her shoulder and she fell back into place.

"What was it?" she asked.

"Did I say you could speak?" She shook her head and I ran a hand through her hair. "It was nothing, really," I said. "Just a lap dance and strip tease."

She froze at that. She was perfectly still, obviously scared to speak again. In my bra and panties, I unbuttoned her pants slowly, pulling them off and taking time to admire her long legs. Her underwear quickly followed, so that she was spread out naked below me in the bed. I left the bed and started rooting through a drawer in my dresser.

"Unfortunately for you," I said, "you'll just have to earn it another day. Today you need to be punished."

I heard the sharp intake of breath that let me know this was definitely the right way to go. I finally found what I was looking for and brought two small silk scarves over to the bed. She followed me with her eyes, her expression wary since my mention of punishment. I talked carelessly as I wrapped the scarves around her wrists, then tucked them under the handcuffs to stop the cold metal from digging into her skin.

"We're gonna need a safe word," I said, and I saw her twitch in anticipation. "Do you have anything in mind?" She shook her head. I finished wrapping her wrists so I climbed onto the bed, kneeling above her. My hand played with the hem of my panties and her eyes followed it, oblivious to what I was saying. "Hey, focus babe," I said. She sheepishly looked up to my face. "You can talk right now."

"How about a phrase?" she said. "You can ask a question and I'll answer it."

"Okay, what kind of question?"

"A normal one," she said, and I realized she was straining not to look at my exposed skin. "Like what time is it, or how's the weather or something."

I smiled. "So how's the weather?" I asked as I took off my bra. Her eyes raked across the remnants of the marker from this morning, the constellations spread across my body thanks to her hand. The look in her eyes was one of awe.

"Your stars are beautiful," she said reverently. I laughed, and she looked up at me. It took her a second to process the question and what she had replied but then she laughed too. "Okay," she said. "That's our green light. Your stars are beautiful."

"So we need a red light? How about...storm clouds?" She looked confused. "You know, the weather question?"

"You're cute when you're trying to be serious, creampuff." Her lips danced with an unspilled laugh. I leaned down and kissed her. She wasn't expecting it so I had the element of surprise, but it still caught me off guard when a simple kiss brought her to a moan. I knew I was wet already but that moan was dangerous. I grinded against her stomach, ignoring the underwear still in the way. When she arched her back up to try to mold herself to my shape, I sat up, then climbed off her.

"Hey, wait," she said, and I placed a finger on her lips.

"It's my turn to talk," I said. "Talking out of turn will make all this go away, and I'm sure you don't want that to happen." She shook her head and I smiled at her. Full of exaggerated flair, I stepped out of my panties. Her eyes followed me hungrily and seemed to glow with anticipation when I climbed on top of her again. With a knee on either side of her, I let my pussy brush against her skin and she gasped at the feeling of my arousal already so apparent. I placed my hands on either side of her face and leaned in, kissing her again. It was more breathless now, and I could already feel the tension in her as she struggled against the cuffs. I let myself grind against her again and we both let out little airy sounds into the kiss. I felt her hips bounce underneath me, desperate to feel contact, pressure, anything.

I sat up and my hands trailed away from her face. Her lips followed after me and then as her arms yanked against the handcuffs she opened her eyes. My hands ran down her chest, massaging her breasts which she leaned up into, and then I dragged them down her stomach and up my own legs. Her hands would have felt better, but this was too good an opportunity to miss. It was time for some payback.

I brought my hands up to my own breasts, palming one gently and twisting the nipple on the other. Her eyes followed my fingers greedily, so I pulled one hand down to her body again. Instead of stopping on her skin though, I brought it down her stomach between my thighs and then up to my own pussy. I stroked myself gently, and I saw her watching, lust building in her eyes.

"Do you want to taste me Carm?" I asked.

"Yes," she said, voice hoarse. "Laura baby, please." I grinned and pulled the two fingers from between my legs, carefully placing them just out of reach of her mouth.

"Too bad," I whispered. "What did I tell you about talking out of turn?" Her eyes widened.

"But you--"

"Again?" She slammed her mouth shut, eyes wide and focused on my fingers hovering above her face. "Open your mouth," I said, and she did so immediately. I leaned down slowly until my face hung a few inches above hers, my fingers between our mouths. I smiled at her. "Don't you dare lick your lips."

Immediately I could see her straining not to do just that. I ran my two fingers across her bottom lip, and I felt my mouth curl upward at the way her lip tugged left, right, as I dragged my fingers along it. When I pulled my hand back, her lip displayed all the arousal I had collected from between my own legs and her nostrils flared at the scent so close to her tongue.

"Can you be patient?" I asked. She nodded. I slunk backwards, my pussy on her bare stomach leaving a trail. Once I was settled between her legs, I leaned down to her torso. My tongue brushed across her stomach, picking up the flavors I had left behind mixed with her own sweat. I worked my tongue further downwards, cleaning up after myself. Almost between her legs, I looked up to see her stomach heaving as she tried to control herself. I raised my head to check her lip. Still wet.

I brought my lips down to her pussy. Just the first touch of my tongue to her center pulled a whimper from her. I did it a second time, and the whimper was repeated. I couldn't have her coming that quickly. Without warning, I bit down on her inner thigh. She cried out in pain, the hottest fucking sound I had ever heard. God, it was like I was fucking her already. I kissed the ring of red teeth marks over and over again, one hand rubbing her hip. I could hear her breath all the way from between her legs, and I knew she was losing self control fast. I wasn't a monster. I could make this easier for her.

I sat up, crawling up the bed and towards her again. "You did it," I said. "You didn't lick your lip." She nodded obediently and almost smiled, so I dropped down to her level and grabbed her bottom lip with my own. I pulled it into my mouth, sucking on it hard and running my tongue across it, before letting it go and kissing her properly. She looked dazed when I pulled back.

"I bet you thought I was going to let you have it," I said, and she nodded. "What did you think would happen? Go ahead, answer me."

"I thought..." she cleared her throat, her voice shaking. "I thought you were going to let me taste you if I was good, if I could stop from licking my lip." I nodded for her to continue and then I couldn't place the expression on her face. It was like a lack of confidence, mixed with...anticipation? "But you didn't because...because..."

Scared. Carmilla looked scared. That was exactly what she should be feeling. I leaned in close.

"Because you don't deserve rewards. You're being punished." I sat up straight again, straddling her torso. My hand was between my own legs again, and I started grinding into myself. I felt her breathing underneath me fall in line with mine as I slipped into a rhythm. A small groan escaped my lips and her mind was so fixated on me she immediately groaned too, even louder than I had.

"Quiet babe," I growled. Another groan, another lift of her stomach against the taut muscles of my thighs and I let a hum buzz through my body as an orgasm pushed down my spine. I opened my eyes slowly and looked down at Carmilla. Though her lips were obediently shut, her face was frozen in desperation. "Nope," I said with a grin, "none for you."

Her face fell as I climbed off her and out of the bed, but picked right back up when my fingers landed on her pussy with no preamble, no warning. However, I quickly took them back. I licked them as I stood over her next to the bed. She watched me carefully, unwilling to get her hopes up.

"You're wet," I said, and she nodded. "Like, really, really wet. Tell me Carm, why are you so turned on?" She looked scared again, and I smiled. "See? You're so good at this. You can speak again. Why are you so wet?"

She almost tripped over her words in her eagerness to get them out. "God, because you're so hot cupcake. I wish you could see yourself standing there. Even with the stars, the sloppy Sharpie I tried to use to...to mark you or something? I don't know, to make you mine? But you stand there, looking at me like...I don't know, like you own me."

"Is that all?" I asked, turning to my desk. I knew it was here somewhere.

"You just, you have this air. You're totally in charge, totally in control, and even when you're on top of me fucking yourself on your own fingers I'm still totally under your control."

"Damn straight," I said. I found what I was looking for and climbed back on top of her. Her breath hitched, but I gestured for her to continue. Her eyes were fixated on my forehead, and although I heard a faint rattle from the handcuffs as she tried to put her hands on my hips like she normally would when I straddled her, she stayed under me, trusting and waiting.

"You have this...when you come like you just did you sweat right around your temples. And I want to kiss them." I felt a bead of sweat run down the side of my face, something I had never noticed before. "And somehow you're more in control of my body than I am. I want to moan, and you tell me not to moan, and suddenly I don't need to moan anymore. How do you do that? How do you own me like that?"

I dropped a bandanna on her face, the first of the two items I had retrieved. It fell askew and I laughed at her half-confused half-entertained expression. I draped it over her eyes, then gently lifted her head and tied it behind her.

"I think you might be enjoying yourself too much," I said. "And you know, this is a punishment, not a reward. So I'm just gonna have to take away the part you're enjoying." Her breathing had already accelerated again. "How's the weather?"

"The stars are beautiful."

I leaned down and kissed her collarbone. More kisses followed, marching downwards until my teeth held a nipple ever so lightly and then let it go. I kissed it, sucked on it, then moved to the other one. I could feel her hips struggling to move under me. My left hand pawed around on the bed until I found the second object I had brought over. I kept massaging her breast with the right hand and with the other I clicked the vibrator on. I could appreciate the flash of green from between my fingers, but I knew she could only hear the sound. I pressed it against her hip.

"Do you know what this is?" She laughed, an obvious answer. "Do you know which one it is?" Her laughter faded as the vibrator dragged across her hip and towards her clit, where it brushed ever so gently and then left her skin completely.

"Is it the one I was...when you first...?"

"Yep," I said. "But this time I'm gonna use it on myself and you're gonna be the one stuck listening. Now," my hand finally left her breast and landed gently on her mouth, closing it, "no more talking."

I ran my free hand over my chest, grabbing my boob and then twisting the nipple gently. "I'm touching my breasts," I told her quietly, and her lips parted as she imagined it. "Mm, I wish it were your hand instead. Nobody touches me like you do." She whimpered, the sound of defeat. This was exhilarating, paying her back for that first time on the phone.

"I've already come once," I said, "but I'm sure I could again. You know, if I really... _work_ at it." I grinded hard against her stomach as I spoke and she gasped at the feeling of my incredibly wet pussy against her stomach. I drew in a shaking breath too, and realized I wanted another orgasm  _now._

"No more waiting," I said. "I need to touch myself. Too bad you can't do it for me." I ran a finger through my pussy and groaned quietly. "God Carm, I'm so wet. It must be having you underneath me like this." She tried to stifle a moan and her back arched upwards. She couldn't play the aloof, too-cool-for-school role she tried so hard to maintain anymore, not after this. Not after letting me see how turned on she was, tied up and blindfolded underneath me with no control. I smiled and pushed her chest back down.

"I think it's time to bring your toy into play." The vibrator tickled my thigh as I held it, waiting for her to focus. Once I was sure I had her ears, I brought it to my clit, gasping immediately and throwing my head back. I brought my other hand down as well, letting a finger play around my pussy and then switching it with the vibrator. My wet fingers brushed across my clit and the vibrator rumbled deep inside me.

I looked down at Carm, and I felt another shudder go through me. Her arms strained against the cuffs and her mouth hung open, panting. Hair askew thanks to the blindfold, she had tipped her chin up and to the side to hear my ragged breathing better. I watched the tendons in her neck as she tried so hard to hold still, desperate to catch every sound I made. Her skin was slick, little gray smudges from the marker on my own skin mixed with sweat and kisses. Her nipples stood stiffly out from her breasts and I was possessed with the urge to forget myself and kiss them. I wanted my tongue on her breasts, my fingers in her hair. But that wasn't what we were doing.

It wasn't hard to come a second time watching Carmilla so distressed underneath me. Her mouth opened wider when I let my moan of satisfaction go, like she was trying to taste the sounds I made. God, I so wanted to kiss her. I wasn't supposed to kiss her.

"You know what?" I said. My voice was raspy and a little slurred, like I was strung out. Carmilla hung to my every word. "I think I have something you might like." She stirred faintly when I moved around on top of her, reaching for something on the foot of the bed, but she kept her hips firmly planted on the mattress. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and pulled on the strap-on, tightening the straps from when Carmilla had worn it.

I could tell she was listening intently, trying to pick up any clues on what I was doing, but I was careful not to let her hear anything. I smiled at the baffled expression on her face. I looked down at her legs, spread out across the bed. Those were powerful legs, and I knew from certain... _experiences..._ that she was dexterous. Like, unbelievably so. Yeah, I had to take them out of play.

I grabbed a couple of belts from my closet, checking that they didn't have any loose pieces or bits that might scratch, and brought them back to the bed. When I climbed onto the foot of the bed and started crawling up between her legs, Carm spread them immediately. She was so well trained.

"Okay, it's time for your real punishment," I said. She scoffed, and I raised an eyebrow like she always did, although I guess she couldn't see it. "What was that?" I was met with compliant silence, so I decided to let that one go. I took one of her legs in my hands, slowly raising her knee to my lips and kissing it as gently as she had kissed my knees that morning. Keeping the leg bent, I wrapped one of the belts around it loosely.

"How's the weather?"

"The stars are beautiful."

In one quick move, I tightened the belt. Her leg was drawn together, knee bent all the way. At the sudden pressure, she let out a gasp. I saw color flood her cheeks, her chest. Her blood was pumping again, dangerously fast.

"How's the weather?" She nodded vehemently but that wasn't good enough for what I had planned. "The weather?"

"Beautiful." Her voice was dry and raspy already, desperation and submission soaking through her tone. I fastened the first belt and did the same thing to the other leg. Her breathing was already heavy and I couldn't wait to touch her. I knelt between her trussed legs and leaned down over her chest, letting my breath fall hotly on her nipple. She arched her back, surprising me and catching my teeth with her skin. I bit down in response and she gasped.

My hands ran up the length of her body, from the leather tight on her thighs up to her breasts, then up to her shoulders, which I massaged gently. Her body relaxed into me and I dragged my hands up her arms, rubbing the muscles.

"Are you sore?" I asked, massaging her toned biceps. She shook her head and I ran my hands higher, up to her wrists. The handcuffs had ridden up past the scarves and bit into her skin, where red lines now reprimanded me for not being more careful.

"Oh my god babe," I said. "You should've told me they slipped." She shook her head. "Here, let me just..." I reached for the key to unlock them, but she shook her head more frantically, mouth clenched determinedly shut. I looked down at her. "Carmilla, you can talk."

"Don't take them off," she said. "Please." I held still for a moment. My badass --whatever she was, roommate? fuck buddy?-- my badass roommate was begging me to leave her tied up, totally at my mercy.

"Are you sure?" I asked, my fingers rubbing one of her wrists.

"Yes," she said breathlessly. "Aren't you supposed to be punishing me? Do it, cupcake. Fuck me with that strap on. I can feel it on my stomach. Bite me, hit me, choke me, do whatever you want Laura."

Well, that was certainly more invitation than I needed. I was almost sad she couldn't see my evil grin, because I'm sure it would have made her regret her words. Fingers gentle on her wrists, I tucked the scarves back under the handcuffs again but not before kissing the irritated skin. I kissed my way down her arm, landing with my lips on her neck. One hand ran down between her legs and stroked her pussy. As my fingers slipped inside her, I licked up her jaw and to her ear, where I bit down on her earlobe as gently as I could. Her breathing was already fast.

"Whatever I want?" She nodded, little sounds coming out with every breath. "Are you sure?" She nodded again, and I took my fingers away, slipping them into her mouth. She sucked on them hard, eager to prove her devotion. I leaned down and kissed her, the beautiful taste of her in mouth once more. "You remember the safe word, right? Storm clouds?"

"I know," she whispered against my lips, and suddenly I wanted to see her eyes. I reached down to the strap on between us and pushed it against her entrance, rubbing like I intended to tease. She bit her lip, clearly planning to wait it out, not give me any sounds until it was actually inside her. But she was always full of surprises when she fucked me, so why couldn't I do the same? I hooked a finger in her blindfold. Without warning, without preamble, I slipped the dildo inside her, pushing it a good three inches in one go, and pulled the blindfold down too.

Her mouth flew open but I let go of the bandanna once I pulled it past her nose, and before she could voice whatever she was feeling I tightened the bandanna behind her head, now a gag. Her eyes positively shone. They blinked rapidly, darting all over the place without focusing. I slid the dildo out an inch, then in a couple more inches. She groaned loudly, muffled by the cloth.

"If you want me to stop, start humming, okay?" I couldn't tell if her ears were totally with me or not. Well, okay, most of her just looked a thousand miles away, but the little bit of her that stayed in the room with me made it clear she _had_ heard. "Hum anything, okay? I need to know if you want me to stop." She nodded, eyes focusing on me again. I grinned at her.

With a huge thrust, I pushed against her hard and a beautiful moan ripped from her throat. Her chin tipped back and we lost eye contact. I hadn't realized how much I relied on her eyes while we were fucking. They danced, like they usually did, like they must have under the blindfold too, but now I could see it. I thrust again and again and her eyes kept dancing across the ceiling like she was trying to find an anchor.

I kept thrusting. Her moans grew louder, exaggerated by my refusal to let her come before this, and I knew she was about to come when her eyebrows clenched and her moans cut off suddenly. I froze. It took her a second to realize why she wasn't coming, and then the horrified look she shot me sent me into peals of laughter. I pulled out of her and she whined, trying to vocalize her protests past the gag.

"Nope," I said. "You didn't earn an orgasm." She glared at me, so I let myself look shocked. "I'm sorry, are you... _disagreeing_ with me?" Her response was immediate. The explanations she tried to offer were muffled but I could get their intention, and she shook her head frantically. "I didn't think so. Because you deserve to be punished. Right?" She nodded, so I took a chance and loosened the gag just a little, pulling it away from her mouth.

"Right," she repeated, breathlessly eager to please.

"Right what?"

"I deserve to be punished." Holy fuck, the look in her eyes as she gave herself to me like that...

"Why?"

"Because I...because I changed your grade." She almost looked like she believed it.

Which meant my work wasn't done. I slipped the gag back in her mouth and crawled down between her bound legs. My lips kissed the skin just next to the belt holding her legs tightly bent, and then I leaned down. Her pussy lay gloriously exposed, with Carmilla unable to close her legs or keep me away from her center. She was practically pulsing with want now. I licked her slowly, relishing the way her scent and her taste simultaneously overtook my senses. I pressed my lips to her, focusing more on the pleasure of eating her out than on her own pleasure. Still she moaned, still her hips rocked against me.

I groaned at the taste with my mouth against her and the little vibrations from my mouth sent her moans up an octave. I had never heard her call out at this high a pitch before. Something here was going wonderfully right, which meant I had to stop. With great reluctance, I pulled away from her. Another cry of frustration poured from her lips.

"Sorry," I said. "You know I can't let you come. But god, you're delicious. I wish I could eat you out all day." Her eyes begged me to do just that, so instead I ran my finger through her pussy and brought it to my mouth. I stood up from the bed, the strap on still around my waist, and Carmilla's confused eyes followed me. "Unfortunately," I said, "I'm hungry. You know, for real food."

She was dumbfounded. Ignoring the sound of metal against wood and the tempting sight of my...roommate, my roommate and nothing else, tied up in bed and begging me to go down on her, I walked into the kitchen and opened the pantry. I pulled out a granola bar, a pack of bite-size cookies, and a water bottle from the fridge. I opened the cookies and popped one into my mouth, finally turning back to look at Carmilla. She had slumped down now, convinced she had lost. Her eyes watched me dully, at my mercy. I walked back over to her, slowly.

"Now, Carm," I said. "You know I can't give you an orgasm. And it's important I eat. But of course I hate to leave you here like this. Maybe..." I made a big show of thinking. "Maybe you can get yourself off." I pulled the green vibrator from the end of the bed and switched it on. I ran it across her breast, and she shivered. When I pushed it against the inside of her thigh another moan came out. I smiled at how easy those were getting to be. She was beyond the point of controlling her noise, and I loved it. I held the vibrator against her pussy, just barely touching her clit, and she lurched.

"Close your legs," I told her. This was counter-intuitive, which she figured out when she tried to close them and realized with her legs tied like they were she couldn't hold it in place. She looked up at me, desperate. "Mm, that's too bad," I said carelessly, and I let go of the vibrator. It fell to the bed between her legs and she yelped. I could hear scuffling as I walked back to my snack, and once I turned around with another cookie in my mouth I laughed again.

She must have been trying to hump the vibrator, because her hips twisted in ungodly ways and her ass dug into the mattress. At the sound of my laughter, she glared at me, full of malice. I stopped myself from making any more noise and instead just watched her as I ate my food. She was persistent, I'd give her that, but eventually she realized that persistence couldn't best physics and gave up. I crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

Her eyes stayed shut and I turned off the vibrator, tossing it away. With gentle hands, I untied the gag and removed it. Still, she didn't open her eyes, clearly refusing to look her victor in the face. I stroked her cheek.

"Hey," I said. She frowned. I kissed her frown, and then she opened her eyes. "You want a cookie?"

"You're cruel," she said. I smiled and placed a cookie gently in her mouth. She chewed, and I watched her. I don't know what was so captivating about her face. She was a terrible roommate, there shouldn't have been anything for me to want to look at.

"Could I..." she looked at the water bottle in my hand and I held it to her lips, helping her drink. I pulled it back.

"Do you want to stop?" I asked.

"No," she said. I gave her another drink, and then she looked up at me with wide eyes. "I want whatever you'll give me."

Damn. This woman was unbelievably hot. I put the water bottle on the floor by the bed and ate the last cookie. "Fine," I said. "But we're changing positions. I want you on your knees." I unlocked one of the handcuffs and she brought her arms down, wincing in pain. I ran my hands along them, working the blood back through the muscles. I helped her lean forward onto her knees, and once she was balanced she took a deep breath. "Do you want to take a break?" I asked.

"No fucking way," she shot back. I smiled, and then she smiled, and then we were smiling at each other like a couple of idiots, not like people in the middle of mind-blowing sex.

"Goddammit," I muttered under my breath, a grin still on my face. I tightened the handcuffs again, this time behind her back.

"What?" Carmilla asked, concerned.

I shook my head. "How do you do that? I'm being all serious and bondage-y and you just smile at me and then suddenly I'm all smiles." She laughed and leaned forward to kiss me.

"Sorry, I can't help the smiling. You're just so damn cute."

"Fuck off," I said. "This is not cute. You're tied up in leather and fucking handcuffs."

The mischievous light came back into her eyes, cute-ness gone. "Well you're the one with a beautiful woman handcuffed in your bed and not doing anything about it." I shoved her chest and she maintained her balance with difficulty. "Come on, do something." I shoved her again and she fell back against the wall with a grunt. I grabbed one of her thighs and scraped my nails along the skin near the belt. With her sudden intake of breath, I knew we were back in business. I shoved myself against her, keeping her pinned between me and the wall. The dildo taunted her, resting on her leg, and I placed a hand on her jaw.

"Do you want me to keep fucking you?" I growled.

"Yes," she said quickly.

"But you know you can't come, right?"

"Yes," she whispered. I frowned at her.

"Then why do you want me to fuck you?" She didn't answer, so I pushed the dildo hard against her pussy and slid my hand from her jaw to her neck. "Answer me. If you know I'm not gonna let you come, why do you want me to fuck you?"

"Because," she panted, "because it's you. Because it's the greatest and the worst, because I feel like I'm gonna die, because it's you. Because I..." She trailed off, looking suddenly scared again. I kissed her roughly, biting her lip and pushing hard against her.

"Beg," I told her.

"Please," she said immediately, her words breathless and wet against my lips. I pulled my face back from hers and she looked up at me with eyes so innocent, so trusting. She had never looked this young before, this breakable. I wanted to break her. Or to put her back together. It was hard to tell what I wanted to do to her these days.

"Please," she continued. "Please Laura, I'm begging you to fuck me. I'm begging you to take me to the edge again and never let me go. Torture me, please. Fuck me Laura."

Who could say no to that? I slipped the strap on inside her and she cried out, pain and pleasure mixed. My hand around her neck tightened ever so slightly as I pumped in and out of her. She could still breathe, I heard the gasping breaths pouring through her body, but the lack of oxygen brought her orgasm on faster than before and I stopped.

I pulled the dildo out, replacing it with my fingers running gentle patterns on her clit. I also replaced the hand on her neck with my lips. As I stroked her between the legs, I left a bruise on her neck, something small that only we would see. The moans from earlier were gone. Now she just breathed heavily as I played at her clit. When her breathing slowed a little, I bit down on her neck again and then shoved the strap on inside her again.

Immediately she was back on the precipice, a deep throated moan filling the room as I left a mark on her neck. I pumped, and this time I forgot to take my fingers away from her clit. I had done this to her for too long. There was no way to stop it. Her orgasm hit her too fast for me to see the signs and stop. A huge silence filled the room and I stopped immediately, cutting her off short, but it had still happened. She breathed in shakily, in no way satisfied.

"Did I tell you you could come?" I asked quietly. She shook her head. "Answer me."

"No," she whimpered. She started grinding down onto the dildo, trying to get back to that point.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I asked, pulling out of her. She looked terrified.

"Please," she gasped, "please keep fucking me. I need it. God, I need you."

I stood up, right there on the bed, and started taking off the strap on. "You broke the rules," I said. "And now you have to pay me back." I threw the dildo to the side and placed my hands against the wall far above her head. "Get to work." My intention was pretty clear as I stood in front of her with my pussy practically in her face. She eagerly buried her face between my legs and I was glad I had the foresight to lean against the wall because  _holy shit_  why hadn't I let her do that sooner?

"God, Carm, you're amazing," I groaned. She had a few talents, my girl...no,  _this_  girl, but this one easily topped the list.

"I know," I heard her mumble against my pussy. I would have had something to say about that, but I started coming and there was nothing I could do but grip her hair and hope these walls were thick enough to block my scream. I filled the room with noise and Carm filled the room with light, or maybe I was just imagining that part but I definitely saw light when I looked down at her between my legs.

When my eyes focused, I realized I was looking at her at eye level. She must have dropped me to my knees. She grinned at me and I fought the smile on my own face, instead pushing her to the side. She fell on her stomach with her ass up in the air thanks to the bindings around her knees and then I let myself smile as I watched her try to turn over.

"No, stay like that," I said. "You don't get your orgasm yet. We haven't finished your punishment." I ran my hand across the smooth, pale skin of her ass. She must have known what was coming because I saw her back twitching as she tried not to tense up. "Do you remember what you did wrong?"

"I didn't do anything wrong," she said proudly, so I spanked her. She gasped at the sensation, and I settled directly behind her perfect ass.

"How's the weather?"

"It's beautiful."

"Good. Tell me again, what did you do wrong?" Her response was the same, so mine was too. It took a few more of these exchanges before she spit out the right answer.

"I changed your grade!" she shouted.

"And what else?" I asked, rubbing the pink skin instead of slapping it again.

"I broke into your professor's office to do it. And um, also the vandalism thing." I slapped her again and she added on "Which was wrong!"

"I don't think you believe that," I said, sliding my finger down between her cheeks and towards her pussy.

She moaned when I reached it. "Maybe I don't," she said. I spanked her again with my left hand. My right hand stayed just outside her pussy, and I applied a little pressure. Another spank, another moan. This was beautiful. I pushed one finger inside her pussy and landed the next spank in the middle of a moan. Its pitch jumped and then dropped again, and it occurred to me that might be my new favorite sound.

She was incredibly wet. A second and then a third finger slipped inside her easily and I pumped viciously. My left hand ran upwards under her torso to squeeze her breast and then back down where it suddenly landed another spank. Carmilla's breath was fast and uneven. I spanked her again.

"Tell me what you did is wrong. Tell me you deserve this."

"It was wrong," she said automatically. "Vandalism and theft and grade-changing, they're all wrong." She was breathless now. I loved hearing her like this.

"I still don't believe you," I said, landing another few spanks, these ones even harder. She whimpered in pain now. "Come on," I coaxed. "Why let me punish you if you don't believe it's wrong?" She didn't answer, so I spanked her harder.

"God, Laura," she cried out. "Don't make me say it." Her breathing was just a series of moans now, so I pulled my fingers from inside her. "No, please," she begged. I spanked her again, then shoved her legs together. I unlocked the handcuffs again and flipped her onto her back.

"Hands above your head," I ordered, and she did so, looking at me like I owned the world. I cuffed them to the headboard again and then slid down her body slowly. With a kiss to her lips and then one to her collarbones, I took her nipple in my mouth and pulled gently. She let out a cry for mercy, and I placed my knee between her bound legs, pressing it against her wet pussy.

"Now, you're going to tell me before I let you finish," I growled into her ear, "why you're letting me punish you." She yelped as I pinched her nipple violently and arched into my touch at the same time. But still, she refused to speak. "Why do you let me fuck you like this, Carm? You let me tie you up, do whatever I want to you. Are you normally like this with people?"

"No," she panted. "I'm on top. I'm always on top."

I laughed. That had rarely been true of us. "Then what's this right now?" She moaned instead of answering, another plea for something she didn't deserve. "Tell me Carm, why do you let me do this to you?"

"You're...you know me differently," she said. I tickled a finger across her clit as my knee pushed into her pussy, the steady pressure drawing out another moan. "You're the only one who can do this to me, get me like this. Please Laura, just fuck me."

"Get you underneath me?"

"No," she gasped, frustrated and losing patience. "Get me this hot, get me to want you this badly, get me to beg. You're the only one." Her eyes were squeezed shut and she was concentrating, focusing on the ghost of a touch on her clit.

"Why?" I asked. "Why me?" Her eyes flew open and met mine.

"Because I love you!"

Time was frozen, and both of us with it. I watched her eyes as she realized the words she had said. I wondered if she meant them. The utter defeat, the loss of secrets, the complete surrender in her expression told me she had. I didn't know what to do.

"How's the weather?"

"Beautiful."

So she was okay. I hadn't pushed her too far. She meant it. I smiled and moved my knee, instead plunging my fingers into the beautiful woman who had let me do so much to her. She threw her head back and one continuous moan from deep in her belly poured out. I kissed her neck, I kissed her collarbones, and I fucked her thoroughly. It only took a minute before her moans grew inaudible and her hips rutted up against me.

"Yes," I whispered into her neck, "you can come. Do it, Carm."

She did, slowly and deliciously and loudly and I wished I could have captured the relief on her face because it was truly exquisite. She had earned more than that, though. I let my chin drag along her skin as I lowered myself below her waist. My mouth landed on her pussy before she had finished coming the first time and I felt her pulse pounding through the thighs that gripped my head. I held her breasts and worshiped between her legs. She was hot, sweet, delicious, in love with me.

The sounds from her mouth erupted again, loud and full of words I didn't understand mixed with a few I had only understood for the past minute. My tongue begged her for another orgasm and she allowed it, once again falling silent and seeing things I couldn't. I tried to remember every twitch of her body, every move it makes when it finds bliss. She was beautiful, and she was letting me be part of it.

With a deep sigh, her arched back fell and her muscles went slack. I kissed her for a second longer, then pulled myself away from her pussy. She looked down at me with eyes full of promises and I looked back at her, repeating the unspoken things. I unfastened the belts, one at a time, and ran my hands along her legs as she stretched them out. Little sounds of pain escaped her lips and I kissed her legs whenever I heard them.

I crawled higher on the bed and unlocked the handcuffs, bringing her wrists down to her waist and rubbing them. She whined as her shoulders relaxed, and I made a mental note to give her a massage later. The scarves had stayed in place this time, and I pulled them off her arms and tossed them on the floor. Gently, I brought her hands to my mouth and brushed the soft, pained skin around her wrists with my lips. I kissed her wrists, I kissed her cheek, and then I kissed her lips.

Her lips were dry and sweat stood out on her forehead so I reached for the bottle by the bed and handed it to her. Her hands, still numb, fumbled with the cap so I took it from her and opened it myself. Laying next to her in the bed, I cradled her head with one arm and tipped the bottle to her lips. She drank and then I did, and then she did again. I put the water aside and pulled her close to me.

Carmilla's breathing slowed and I kissed the top of her head. She looked up at me, a smile not quite crinkling her mouth but there in her eyes. An arm landed around my torso and fingertips played across my skin.

"I, um..." I cleared my throat. This needed to be said. "I, uh..." The words cut off and I couldn't continue.

"You...had a great time?" Carmilla smiled at me.

"No, I mean, yeah, but I..."

She twisted, looking up at me with an expression full of false innocence. "You...are grateful I fixed your grade?"

"No, I..." God, why was this so difficult? What was stopping me from finishing this sentence?

Carmilla decided I needed help again. "You...wish you had another pack of cookies?"

"No! Carmilla, I...Fuck."

"Wow, eloquent. You fuck. Me get fucked?" Okay, now she was just mocking me. I slapped her arm and she laughed. "It's okay," she said once we had settled back into our comfortable position. "You don't have to say it. I already did."

"But I do mean them, those things, the words you said..." She knew what I was talking about, because she wrapped her arms around me tighter. Her head nuzzled into my side and I settled my chin on top of her hair.

"It's okay," she said again. "I think we can share."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And...fin.
> 
> That's it, there's eight chapters and you just read the eighth. Let me know what you thought or hit me with your suggestions for other fics!


End file.
